Second Last of the Senju
by BoazOfEirini
Summary: Every question must have an answer, every problem a solution. Last of the Senju clan exists as an introverted boy with no friends, not always understanding his desire to become a ninja. With his family massacred by the Uchiha, a lasting bitterness is left to be helped along side his genin squad leader, Obito Uchiha, and future friends as he protects Konoha. Tobirama based OC MC, AU
1. Chapter 1: Wishes

Chapter 1

Wishes

In the outskirts of Konoha, within the Land of Fire, was a grand but empty estate. On the outside, it was painted a plain white and brown, made of finely crafted wood with a stone base. Creaky wood directed in all directions outside the house to shape an extended porch, with a large base at the front door which overlooked a portion of Konoha. Several pots with withered plants stood at the corners of the porch. Bits and pieces of the wooden rails surrounding the porch had begun to rot and discolor the entire structure. The porch directed several paths without rails to several smaller homes the average man would be proud to own. Inside the main home, the residence was clean but not cared for. Not a speck of man-made dirt existed outside of the smallest bedroom in the southwest corner. Besides the tiny bedroom, only the adjacent bathroom and kitchen showed any signs of life. The other rooms and houses were covered in dust and cobwebs.

Yet a single life still lived and protected the land. During the early morning of winter's end, the lone boy laid in bed referred to as Hiro Okada. The boy, with shaggy white hair, reddish brown eyes, and three pinkish red birthmarks- one under each eye and one on his chin- was incapable of sleeping flawlessly the night before. Today were the graduation exams of Konoha's shinobi academy to become a fully fledged ninja. Four years have come to pass since school had started. Nearly four years have passed since the worst day of his life, leaving his every action filled with the mixed emotion of purpose driven and forceful indecision.

The house wasn't always empty. Four years prior Hiro lived among the last of the Senju clan. The last evening was a common one. All the houses of the estate were bustling. In the main household lived the last descendants of the main branch family, eating dinner and talking. At the head of the table was Hiro's father, Toshio Okada. He sat proudly with his Hidden Leaf headband, clothed in a classic chunin vest, with white shaggy hair like Hiro's. Beside Toshio was a mother, Ima Okada, a woman of no blood relation to any known Leaf ninja. Opposite from Hiro and his mother were his two brothers, Daichi and Ichiro. Daichi was studying to become a priest for a local temple. Ichiro, who graduated from the academy and immediately gave up all shinobi pursuits, existed to craft and discover science for the betterment of mankind. Outside of Hiro's immediate family, the last descendant was Tsunade Senju, granddaughter of the first Hokage Hashirama Senju, who regularly joined dinner with the little free time as director of Konoha's hospital. With an armada of servants and members of the branch family, although no longer a shinobi centric clean the Senju existed as the largest clan in Konoha. Truly, Hiro's life was the easiest anyone could ask for.

"Hiro, your sensei told us you were having trouble making friends", Ima spoke up.

Save for one thing, Hiro's family had standards for their children. Hiro had no need of friends. Reading books such as _Tales of a Gutsy Shinobi_ or playing games such as shogi and chess provided entertainment for hours at a time. When he needed physical contact, he would pick a fight with his brothers.

"Why do I need to make friends?" Hiro asked. His mother sighed, placing her hand on her head, praying to all the gods in heaven and earth where she went wrong. Daichi and Ichiro both laughed.

"He's eight going on eighty", Tsunade said, buzzed from the tables sake. "Always serious, never understanding empathic. You are the second coming of Tobirama." Tsunade typically spoke freely after only two drinks. She rarely apologizes for her words, because she doesn't intend for them to hurt. Bluntness, even if only bestowed with a magical potion, is a quality worthy of respect.

"Still, ever since we were brought to the village you've struggled to make a single friend", Ima said. If only silence was a virtue of Ima, then Hiro would have a perfect life: quiet and simple on the quest to become a shinobi like his dad. Besides, he can't remember from before he lived in the Hidden Leaf, nor did his parents talk about it often. Was he outgoing as a toddler?

"Hiro has friends, mom", Ichiro said. "Daichi and I are his friends, at least when we get to kick his ass." Ichiro liked to provoke fights. Despite being an adult already, he received a certain joy from picking on Hiro.

"He certainly lacks the physical strength of the Senju", Daichi said. Hiro snorted. Daichi wasn't wrong. According to the whispers around the estate, both of his older brothers were far more talented at his age.

"Why didn't you become ninja then?" Hiro asked.

"I didn't feel like it", Ichiro said. "It was boring."

"I'm a pacifist", Daichi said. "You know that, Hiro." Pummeling your little brother, even if he provokes the fight, never qualifies one to be a pacifist. Still, Daichi had a point. He was the gentlest and most idealistic. Ichiro was closer to Tsunade, a thrill seeker addicted to gambling with a masterful level of skill with his profession despite being far younger than everyone else.

"Stop arguing", Toshio said. "You both know Hiro is a genius with great potential." He always said that which both relented the older brothers for a moment but deepened their desire to stir trouble over a longer period of time. "You all chose your own paths. Hiro has chosen the life of a shinobi."

"Unless he gives up like I did", Ichiro said.

"I won't give up", Hiro said. "I want to become strong for our clan."

"Besides", Toshio said smiling, "The clan isn't too far off in calling him the second coming of Tobirama."

"With his weak body, Hiro's destined for failure", Ichiro said. A fight started between them. Blows were exchanged, even dragging in Daichi, only ending when Tsunade forcibly separated them.

That was Hiro's last supper with his family. Ichiro's and Daichi's last words to him, apart from the normal goodnights, ringed inside his head every day.

Hiro finally had gotten up from the bed. The sun was shining through the light clouds, melting the last remnants of the winter season away. Cereal was for breakfast, and after it was immediately cleaned and put away. Getting dressed, Hiro wore his typical attire of navy pants, a plain black tee, and a sage colored jacket. Today was the day he would graduate from the academy possibly.

Hopefully.

Xxx

The class was mostly empty.

"Good morning, Hiro", Rin Nohara, his Academy teacher, said.

"Good morning, Rin-sensei", Hiro acknowledged and took his seat. The few others sitting in class early where those to be expected, although only Sakura Haruno was noticeable. She was the smartest girl in class with a tenacious work ethic and a superb memory, passionately sitting in the front whenever the Fourth Hokage's son wasn't paying attention to her. Sakura was cute too, carrying herself with a gentle humility. It's only too bad when she's around the fourth's son, she begins to not act like herself.

Sakura met his gaze.

Hiro exhaled. The brief excitement of awkward eye contact didn't matter. Sakura was focused on studying.

Sakura stood in front of him, forcing nonreversible eye contact. Hiro calmed himself once more. No point in feeling anxious over something that doesn't matter.

"Can I see your notes?" Sakura said.

What? Who takes notes?

"You always seem confident going into tests", Sakura said. "I was hoping to compare notes to ease my nerves."

"I don't take notes", Hiro said. Sakura's eyes widened before furrowing her brow.

"You're an idiot after all", Sakura said. Hiro sunk his head in defeat. For the first time, Sakura initiates a conversation with him and she ends with calling him an idiot, entertaining Ichiro's last words once more. Even if they were playful, repetition changes the meaning over time. Hiro continued to sit down and not study, occasionally glimpsing Sakura's indignant face.

"Would you like notes I prepared, Hiro?" Rin asked. That seems unfair. Sakura looked at Hiro with deep fury, screaming with her eyes how dare he, the slacker, be given the opportunity over her.

"No, thank you, sensei", Hiro said. When Hiro was potentially in help, Rin could never leave him alone.

The written exam finally came its way and prostrated itself before Hiro. It was a small packet thick with a two-hour time limit. Sakura's words of discouragement repeated themselves in Hiro's mind. She was different than how she presented herself. Perhaps there isn't even a point in taking the test.

No. Self-doubt is different from inaction. Hiro no longer had reason to become a shinobi, but he wasn't incapable. If destiny had a different plan, Hiro would fight at least once to overcome it before giving up entirely. To Hiro's joy, after the first two pages that are filled with terms and memorization related questions, the test was entirely critical thinking. Short answer questions about proper formations with squadmates with particular skills of measurable levels facing off another squad and the execution to take down other squads, finding the angles of proper kunai throwing at running speeds, and the tells of an enemy combatant in a given scenario were among those asked. The final question was a short essay with a prompt of child's play, "Why do you want to become a ninja?" Still, it was more thought provoking than anything else on the test. Hiro knew the answer. He had no reason. His family was gone.

Hiro was the first to finish the exam and hand it into Rin-sensei and heading outside, leaving the entire last question blank. Even without more awkward eye-contact, he could feel Sakura's glares of contempt. He didn't understand why; Sakura was the smartest person in a class by far. It's not like he finished the test before handing it in. When the time came for the practical exam, at least three illusionary clones were required to pass the exam. Clones came naturally to Hiro, and he passed the practical exam with ease.

At the end of the day, names for those who passed the exam were called forward. Everyone in the class had passed and would enter into genin squads the following Monday. Rin bestowed to Hiro his new headband, the Leaf's symbol carved into metal on top of the commonly blue fabric. The entire class was overjoyed. Parents of all the students, regardless of how often they came, picked up their kids that day with smiles and congratulations. Still, Hiro's reason didn't come. It's not like he expected his parents to magically show up after four years.

"Hiro, why aren't you celebrating?" Rin asked. "Go and have fun with your friends." Her words pained his heart, but he wouldn't show emotion. There was no reason to. Hiro knew the false words the adults yearned to hear in his situation.

"I don't have any friends or family", Hiro said. "I'm only a shinobi to restore my clan."

"That's not what you wrote down", Rin said playfully. She was always like this; trying to urge Hiro into a specific direction or offer help in subtle ways, never relenting for long regardless of how direct or indirect he acted against her. Hiro knew what would happen from here. Rin had him cornered. There was nothing he could do but run home. He wished to avoid trouble. Running isn't acceptable.

"Sorry, I didn't feel like answering the question", Hiro said. "I don't want to think about my reason for becoming a shinobi." Rin smiled meekly and walked away silent. Hiro said this with genuine intentions in heart, but he knew this was partially a lie. He doesn't want to contemplate it, but he cannot help but ponder about his family- his reason for becoming a shinobi- every day. Self-doubt has overflowed his heart. Without a reason to live, what value is there in fighting? Still, destiny has urged him one step forward, flowing with its volatile waves; at least for today.

Xxx

Once more, Hiro laid in bed, staring at the ceiling before him with the difference in having the Hidden Leaf headband on his forehead. Everything was quiet. He may never admit it, but the tiniest fraction of him missed the noise occurring every day. What would his parents and brothers say to him? Even Tsunade's buzzed bluntness of calling Hiro an old man would be welcome. Although he knew what his dad would say, "You are the second coming of the second hokage, who you share many amazing abilities with." Hiro even rose his pointer finger, mimicking a declarative motion he pictured his father perform. Perhaps his dad was right. Although his father's words rung back into his head. According to him, Hiro had a couple of abilities while Hiro only knew of one. Hiro placed his right hand on the ground. Multiple years have passed since he last used the sensory abilities bestowed on him from birth. By placing his hand on the ground, he could send an invisible shockwave of chakra shooting through the earth, not actually manifesting or using a remotely enough of an amount to dent his reserves. The shockwave would course through the earth around him a circle, with Hiro as the center, and tug on other chakra signals. The world was typically fuzzy, feeling calm like a river stream, compared to the chakra of individuals which resembled a stone being thrown into a pond, which can change sporadically depending on the size of a stone thrown. Once more, Hiro sent a minimal blast of chakra out and tugged on the house around him.

Two men were outside, with a chakra build up like a pond struck by a giant and split it into two portions. Hiro ran and grabbed his kunai. Nowhere to run, he rested against the hallway past the front door, hidden but well placed.

The front door was forced open and a smoke ball was thrown. Hiro placed his hand on the wall and sent the signal once more. Both were relaxing in the center of the smoke, waiting to hear a reaction before moving forward. Moving was a bad choice. As the smoke cleared and they began their move, they would let their guard down for a split second. That is the time to strike- when the enemy believes they have won or are safe. Their headbands weren't hidden leaf. Charging forward with a crushing step caught both men off guard, although they were both fully prepared. No matter, Hiro could adjust. Substitution jutsu was easy.

Hiro had frozen.

Standing tall, with the smoke fully cleared two sets of red eyes glared at Hiro. The sharingan had come for him once again. Hiro fell to his knees and dropped his kunai.

"Worthless", one said. "I didn't even cast a genjutsu yet." Fool with a kekkei genkai was the only thought in Hiro's head about current events. The sharingan wasn't capable of being fought against. One of the Uchiha lifted the boy up, forcing him to stare into crimson eyes before losing the last amount of conscious will he had left.

After Hiro had gone to bed the night of the final dinner, he woke up to screams of innocents. Cries and violent wailing killed the peaceful night. Walking passed his brothers rooms, he looked in seeing they were empty. Another scream occurred, closer to the roar of a wounded lion protecting its pride as the king. Reaching the hall main hallway, the front door was open and blood had covered the door. Lying on opposite side of the hallway passed the doors were Ichiro and Daichi. Daichi was crying and coughing up blood. Hiro stepped forward to help his two brothers, but with one last movement, Daichi violently pointed towards the family room where the roar came from. Ichiro didn't move at all.

Hiro ran as fast as he could, even if it wasn't more than thirty feet. On the ground, fallen from the table was Ima, lifeless. A few feet closer to the door was Toshio, lying on the ground making light screams of pain being repeatedly stabbed and forced down. The attacker was a moderately tall, thin man with crimson eyes whose pupils formed into an upside down Y.

"Good", the attacker said. "Now I won't have to wake you to hear your screams." Yanking the sword out of Toshio, the attacker inched step by step, relishing in Hiro's trembling. For the first time, Hiro felt fear. He couldn't calm himself down. He was going to die. "Say goodbye." The attacker lifted his sword, while the stunned Hiro couldn't bring himself to move.

Move. Hiro shouted at his muscles internally, begging each and every last one of them to do something. Anything. He had to survive.

"MOVE!" Hiro shouted at the top of his lungs, tears swelling his eyes.

"DIE!" Toshio roared, stabbing the man in his back with his kunai and yanking down as far as he can to the end of his spine. Large amounts of blood began to pour out his back.

"You bastard!" the attacker said, kicking Toshio before his leg went promptly limp after. "I'll finish you later." Hiro ran over to his dad, holding him in his arms.

"You will become a strong shinobi one day", Toshio said, gripping Hiro's hand increasingly weaker. "I have many regrets. This is my last wish. Rebuild the Senju and become a proud Leaf ninja."

"Don't be selfish dear", Ima coughed up, crawling forward in her own blood. "Be the force of peace the Konoha needs. And marry a nice girl, smart and brave like me." Ima gave up her last breath.

"Now who's selfish?" Toshio chuckled, relaxed at the death in front of him. Toshio stared at his son once more, grabbing Hiro's shirt with the last breaths in his lungs. "Remember these words, my son: nothing worth having ever comes without a fight."

Xxx

Torture occurred in Hiro's heart every day he remembered his dad's final words. Nothing worth having ever comes without a fight. Everything Hiro wished to fight for was stripped from him. Perhaps if he listened to his mother and made some friends, he wouldn't have given into misery now. Perhaps if he believed in destiny as strong as his father, he would be overcome with emotion and self-confidence enough to pull a miracle. With his reason to fight gone, his parents' wishes will die with him. Hiro is empty.

The forest the Uchiha were running through was dense, with Hiro thrown over the shoulder. Are they slowing their speed to increase their likelihood of escape? Who would be trying to save Hiro? Hiro's dad's words echo through the boy's mind once more. The slightest inkling of hope lingers, musing around in Hiro's heart causing a slight chuckle to occur.

"Shut up back there", the Uchiha carrying him said. Ironic, Hiro realizes can never truly resolve himself whichever way. Even if he cannot decide to be the hero his parents longed for, he cannot give up either. Still, there are two Uchiha with sharingans. Without help, there isn't anything he can do.

Hiro jerked violently, far out of his control, flying up and then slamming down on to the Uchiha's back, who was now on the ground. Both Uchiha were dead.

"Are you feeling ok?" a man said crouching down, appearing instantly beside Hiro. He had shaggy white hair, with dark brown eyes, and a mask covering severe scars over parts of his face. He resembled Toshio.

"Yes, I'm fine", Hiro said, now standing up. "Who are you?"

"You don't seem fine", the man said, ignoring the latter question entirely. "Shinobi don't give up with such ease." Hiro's leaf headband was still in plain sight. No point in dodging questions with the man who saved his life, or maybe it's because the stranger looked like Hiro's father.

"I don't have a reason to fight", Hiro said. Even through the mask, Hiro could read the frown on the stranger's face.

"The people who are precious to us are our reason to fight", the stranger said. Hiro looked down but gazed back into the stranger's eyes, yearning for an answer he struggled to find for the last four years.

"I don't have anyone left", Hiro said. "My family is all dead."

"You're a leaf shinobi", the stranger said. "The entire village is your family. Even if you are unseen and unloved, they are the family you were born with, and that doesn't give you any reason to stop loving or protecting them." The village is his family. He remembers, in one of the few times he paid attention in class, the Senju did help found the village. The Senju were the largest clan before their demise. If the Senju helped create the village, the bond is undeniably a form of the family; a child to be nourished and protected by the hand of a now deceased parent. Whether he acknowledges it or not, the village is a child of the Senju. In a weird way, to not fight is to force the village to have the same fate as himself- parentless.

"That is _if_ no one loves you", the man continued. "Everyone has someone who loves them. To have no one is a fate worse than death." His words trailed as his eyes dulled.

"You sound familiar with that pain", Hiro said. The white-haired man waved his hand back and forth.

"You misunderstood", the man lightly. "My time here comes to an end. Carry the wishes of the fallen. Long as you carry the wishes of those who you lost, they never truly disappear from your life. Nothing worth having ever comes without a fight." Hiro stood stunned. Is it possible this man was his father? No, that is ridiculous. Could destiny have orchestrated such an event to spur Hiro on? Even if everything was by chance, his dad's words echoed back. Can he resolve himself?

The man vanished.

"The next time you see me", the man's voice spoke up, "Call me White Wolf. Or just Wolf, whatever you prefer." A next time has been guaranteed by Toshio's look alike. Rin and three other Academy teachers, only one of which was recognizable as Iruka Umino, a kind but stern chunin, ran towards Hiro.

"Hiro!" Rin cried out. "Are you ok?" Rin said hugging the boy. The white wolf's single word pierced the boy's heart. IF. Rin, his teacher, cared about him. Iruka and the others, although not his immediate teacher, also cared for him, whether as Leaf shinobi or Leaf citizen. Flint hit the stone.

"I'm fine", Hiro said bracing himself, refusing to let emotions get the better of him.

Rin immediately began checking Hiro for injuries, healing the few scrapes and bruises. The others began to check the enemy corpses for information.

"You are always cold", Rin said. "You remind me of an old friend. Always torn between living how you want, and how you think you should want."

"Yeah", Hiro said. "I don't want to live like this anymore. I want to become a powerful shinobi."

"Why do you want to become a shinobi?" Rin said, copying the same playful tone from after school, but they were different. Her words were soft, leaving lingering tender, little kisses of encouragement to draw out a strength he knew she believed he held inside. Even if his family is gone, Rin has done her best as Hiro's teacher to help him. At every point, he pushed her away, but she's always stayed to help once more.

"I want to protect you", Hiro said.

Rin stopped, looking on with amusement and tearful awe.

"I want to protect you", Hiro repeated. "I want to protect everyone who is dear to me. I want to restore my clan and carry the wishes of my parents. I want to protect the family I have one day. Most importantly, I want to protect the village as a child of the Senju."

Words cannot effectively describe the excitement in Rin's simple soul. Not knowing what to say, Rin did the only thing she felt in the moment- fueled not only by the love in her heart for the student she had been trying to reach out to for years but also as if her old teammate had been fully honest with himself before he passed away- and jumped into a hug with Hiro and effectively tackled him. Hiro smiled ear to ear. The warmth from the hug felt like his mother's.

"Rin", Iruka said. "We need to start heading back in case reinforcements arrive. We've performed the basic field work we needed to." Iruka hands Rin a small container with four crimson eyes. Hiro placed his hand on the ground, tugging on the chakra around. Eighteen unknown enemy combatants had surrounded the Leaf shinobi on both sides on all sides. All eighteen's chakra fluctuated identically in the same manner as the previous Uchiha.

Rin passed the container and a kunai to Hiro.

"This is your first assignment as a genin, Hiro", Rin said. "Run to the village as fast as possible and deliver this to the Third Hokage." Rin, Iruka, and the others knew immediately, even if only based on Hiro's reaction. He needed to work on that. However, his first mission has been decided: deliver possible information on weapons of mass destruction to the village at all costs.

Bolting at max speed, Hiro scrambled for his life, with legs shaking with force from each step. Catching the two men in the village's direction off guard by the sudden spring, he managed to get past them, although they now trailed him while the other sixteen had their eyes on the Academy teachers. However, that cannot be on his mind right now. He spurred himself mentally, remembering his father's last words.

The shake in Hiro's legs worsened as the sprinting continued. The two Uchiha behind didn't match each other's pace, one slightly to the left had sudden bursts of speed hoping to catch Hiro off guard. Four attempts tried and failed, but that doesn't guarantee anything for the fifth if his legs continued to shake. Hiro needed a plan. Illusionary clones would likely fail to a dojutsu. Substitution might work with a well-placed body flicker, although he could only achieve one or two of max with the current condition.

Hiro shifted his sight back and forth, looking anywhere for something to create the foundation of his plan. With nothing in sight, he had to outrun the fifth surprise lunge. With one mighty step, Hiro began to lunge into a crouch, touching the ground for the blink of an eye to.

The two Uchiha had identical chakra signals. Not merely similar. Identical. Before, Hiro thought it was a mistake from the mixed emotions, but this time without any doubt the signals were the same, like much dead fish floating to the surface of a pond. More importantly, if the enemy had vastly outnumbered them, what were they waiting for? The white wolf also wasn't attacked even though he killed two of their comrades. Their tactics let those being ambushed dictate the course of the battle, they have identical signals while one is particularly aggressive.

Most of the enemy are clones.

"I give up!" Hiro shouted, steeling himself he threw the container the closer enemy.

Reaching for the box in the air, the crimson-eyed combatant relished in achieving his victory, jumping to his prize. Upon contact, the shaggy-haired brat below him had stabbed him in the stomach.

A poof of dust appeared. The clone had vanished.

"Shit", the enemy mumbled while activating his sharingan. Hiro grew angry. A man from the clan who killed his entire family was before him, threatening to use the very weapon which made them notorious in order to steal back more weapons of mass destruction.

Hiro exhales, hardening his heart. Anger does not clear the mind of a shinobi in combat. Thrusting himself forward, he stabs the other. A substitution jutsu.

"Congratulations", a voice said behind Hiro. A taller man with a pair of sharingan in his early thirties, shaggy black hair, and an immensely kind face, covered in a gentle wrath commonly held in dads held the enemy in a neatly wrapped headlock with his left arm. "You struck at the moment he thought he won. Wise strategy."

Another enemy. Hiro lunges forward with his kunai, while the new stranger laughs.

"You won't win", Hiro declared.

"Wait, Hiro!" Rin yelled. "He's a comrade!" An Uchiha comrade? Bullshit.

"I'm Obito Uchiha", the man said. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Hiro Okada." Hiro calmed himself once more, not trusting new Uchiha before him.

"How do you know who I am?" Hiro asked.

"You're the second coming of Tobirama", Obito joked. "In more ways than one. Rin's right though. You are like Kakashi." Obito smirked at Rin, while Rin muffled through words trying to find exactly what to say. Even with four years of trying to cause Rin to stumble, Obito managed to do what he could not hope to achieve.

"He doesn't remember", Rin said.

"I wouldn't want to remember either", Obito said. His tone changed slightly, matching the sharingan gaze for once. Like a scene from a movie only watched once, an old memory became more familiar as Obito continued. "Hiro, after your parents died you were in shock. You ran outside shouting for help, attracting the rest of the Uchiha force on your front porch after their atrocities. I stepped in and saved you."

"It's true, Hiro", Rin said. "I was with him at the time. Obito is a Hero of the Hidden Leaf and arguably the strongest shinobi in the entire village."

"Arguably?" Obito asked. Rin rolled her eyes, familiar with the following words. "I'll become the next Hokage." Obito finally deactivated his sharingan, to Hiro's relief. He was serious fully serious, even with a smile on his face. "I will always fight to protect you and the rest of village. You're my family." The smile turned into an ear to ear grin of pride, fully confident his words.

"You have competition", Rin said. "Hiro wants to protect me too."

"What?" Obito exclaimed turning to Hiro. "Were you trying to flirt with, Rin too?" Hiro kneeled to the ground and placed his hand on it, not responding to the situation at hand, choosing to eye Obito quietly. Rin facepalmed. The other teachers couldn't help but appear incredulously annoyed at Obito.

Obito's face was kind, with soft eyes and large dimples. No wrath was behind it. His chakra was the sun, shining every brightly with an ever-growing warmth to give life to anyone next to him, but not harsh like a desert. Closer to the sun of early spring, melting away the ice of another's heart while never getting hot enough to cause sunburn. A relaxed heat, always comforting never harming, like a natural spa to wash away the cares of the world. When he was younger, only one chakra signal felt like this.

"You remind of the Third Hokage", Hiro said. Obito stopped grinning, caught off guard by the compliment as if an enemy attack.

"I remind of you Kagami Uchiha," Obito said confused scratching his head. "Well, we are both Uchiha."

"I mean your chakra", Hiro said, forcibly snapping himself from the sensation. "You love the village deeply." Rin stepped between Hiro and Obito's confused glances.

"Want to hear a secret?" Rin asked. "Obito will be your genin squad's sensei starting next Monday." Obito laughed, while Hiro felt nothing; cheated, if anything, out of the joyously anxious wait.

"Well, that's enough for now", Obito said lifting the unconscious Uchiha. "I have to interrogate this guy."

Hiro stared into the sky, resolved for the first time in years. He had a village to protect, Rin-sensei too, and a reason to fight. The wishes his parents bestowed will be carried all of his life.

"I felt too many emotions today", Hiro said exhaustedly. "I need a book."

Xxx

A/N: I hope you enjoyed the story! Please follow, favorite, and review if you liked! I appreciate all criticism and compliments.

This is the new version of Overcoming Destiny with Chance. I never had a vision with the old story, I was just writing it because I had some interesting ideas and wanted to make an OC for once. Many of the premises from that story have been incorporated into this one.

This story will be done from the perspective of a "version" of Tobirama if he existed in Naruto's academy class. With his own backstory, goals, and trying to get a handle on his own emotions. Of course, he cannot simply start exactly like Tobirama. He can't be perfectly calm and calculating from the beginning like the battle hardened 2nd Hokage. Battle and experience must help to solidify his emotions, as well as his friendships. But I will do my best to match it as Tobirama's base personality.

I'm unsure if I should list Tobirama as the MC or not, since the MC is very much based on Tobirama, but is his great great grandson. Let me know what you think. If it annoys people I will change it. I have no problem either, but having Tobirama listed might make it more of an eyecatch. I will add Hiro's teammates as main characters next chapter when teams are decided, so spoilers are kind of limited. Oh, and bonus internet points if someone catches on to what the title means.

I want to say more, but that's enough of author's note. Thanks for reading this far! Have a good day!


	2. Chapter 2: Team Four

Ch 2.

Team Four

The previously near voided estate covered in dust had three more souls living inside of it; rather, three extra persons were visiting the lone soul existing in solitude. Dust still covered most of the house's surfaces. Spiders lived in every crevice and corner of the house. In select areas, the air was hard to breathe but breathable enough for four people to sit down at a table and talk about their first day as a genin. Everyone had a sour attitude.

Hiro didn't know what was wrong.

Xxx

The morning began as the last time he would be arriving in his academy classroom as a student of Rin. Today, he would become a genin finally. Another step is taken along the path to the restoration of his clan and living as a fierce shinobi of the Hidden Leaf. Although, like every other day without absence, he showed up to class at least a half an hour early. Rin and several students were already present, patiently waiting for the excitement of joining a squad to begin.

"Are you kidding me?" Sakura asked sitting down, arms crossed, and her head leaning on her desk. Hiro, uncertain of what was going on, walks over to her. "You finished the written test first without studying. How did you pass?"

"I wrote what I remembered", Hiro said. How else could he pass the test? "Why are you mad? You're the smartest person in the class." Sakura had no response, just a half-hearted glare of defeat. She studied every day and was easily the brightest kid in class. There's no reason for her to upset.

"Hiro, you would be proud of your test scores", Rin said. "You received the highest marks for the graduation exam." A new fire was lit in Sakura's eyes.

"How?" Hiro asked, genuinely perplexed. "I ended up on guessing most of the first couple pages. I get the critical thinking parts, but I had no idea what I was doing."

"Your memory seems to be even better than you think", Rin stated. "You received a perfect score on the critical thinking portions."

"Well the questions weren't that hard", Hiro asked. "Besides the final one." Sakura, ignoring the last remark, was fed up and stomped her way to Rin's desk.

"How?!" Sakura cried out. She squeezed her fist as if another force was urging her to punch Hiro.

"I didn't try to get the best score", Hiro said. It's not his fault he guessed his way to victory.

"Maybe you should stop talking, Hiro", Rin said. Now Hiro's in trouble. A great and lovely multitude of thoughts calculated themselves back and forth, questioning the veracity of Rin's statements. Hiro normally doesn't talk. Although others don't speak to him, he isn't hated either. Ceasing communication is the best option. Hiro walked to his desk calmly while Sakura continued to speak to Rin about the injustices she's suffered. He saw their quick stares and heard pieces of mutterings. Rin showed Sakura Hiro's grade from another test, convincing her to sit down with a grin. Probably one of the tests he's failed. Women aren't logical, although Sakura is the smartest girl in class. Sometimes things simply don't make sense.

It was an unusual day. Sakura talked to Hiro, albeit angrily, for a second time in a week. Next, after nearly twenty-five minutes had passed since Hiro arrived at the academy, the son of the Fourth Hokage entered the room. Everyone was at a standstill. No peculiar shouting. Girls weren't clamoring for his affections like normal. No idiotic behavior at all- except for behavior the son of the Fourth Hokage. He stood at the doorway, covered in white and red painted make-up from a ninja clown costume. Even his hands were painted white. Dedication is an admirable quality, but a stoic attitude towards shameful actions was not a quality the boy shared with anyone. No one spoke a word as he walked to his normal seat in the centermost part of the class- only two seats right of Hiro.

Sakura and Ino, taking advantage of the opportunity at hand, each sat on a side of the young man. Sakura sat on the side farthest from Hiro.

"Damn it, Naruto", a voice of courage spoke up. No one dared question the decisions of the ever popular son of the fourth Hokage except his younger twin sister- Karin Uzumaki. "Mom's going to kill you for this." Karin had a mighty temper, fearless of her brother's reactions. Despite Naruto's ability to outrun her with ease as the fastest kid in the academy, he took all of her blows of words and occasional love taps from her fist.

"I wanted to dress up nice for my official photo", Naruto said. "It's distinct."

"It looks awful", Karin said, giving herself up to the seat behind him. "You only did this because you could."

"Don't talk to Naruto like that", Ino said.

"I think he looks handsome", Sakura declared.

"Neither of you is good enough for him", Karin said. Although words of rejection, a tenderness carried the weight of the words. Words which do not declare any hope, but spur action to better themselves. Karin looked proudly forward to Rin at the front of the room, seeing the heightened resolve of Sakura, Ino, and the other girls in class to make Naruto theirs and theirs alone by the pursuit of bettering themselves.

Rin stared at the clock and back the class. Without needing to command everyone to be quiet, the class slowly simmered its talking to a whisper before complete silence. Not even a minute had passed. A unique gift to Rin alone. Although not fierce, she commanded respect with her gentle tenderness towards her students. None of her students stopped talking because they wanted to hear the results of the Kagami and the other teacher's choices for squads, although that was partly correct. Somehow, after having a class for a few months, students quieted themselves out of endearment towards Rin. Of course, this never lasted longer than a couple minutes, but class started with a smile on Rin's face every day. And like every day, with a smile, she began while jumping right into listing the teams. Most of the students went to teachers he had never heard of.

"Team 4 will consist of Naruto Namikaze", Rin started. The class was left hanging on her sudden breath. Had she not taken a breath before now? Sakura and Ino both had grabbed an arm of Naruto's while Karin grinned smugly. Everyone in class wanted to be on Naruto's team. He was funny to everyone with his goofy and irresponsible nature, but his candidness and authenticity captured their respect and loyalty. If it was a choice by most people in the class, Naruto is the next Hokage.

"Ino Yamanaka", Rin continued. Ino's arms lifted up with a sky-shattering cheer loud enough to edge past the rims of the world. Sakura slouched down, cross-armed, and her head on her desk. Defeated again. Hiro knew today wasn't Sakura's day, but his words only pissed her off more due to the inexplicable facet of human emotions- particularly female emotions. Karin, behind the three, dropped her grin to a face of slight despair suddenly expecting her heart to be ripped out of her chest.

"Hiro Okada", Rin finished. Hiro was the one person who didn't want to be on Naruto's team. He caused waves of laughter, tears of joy, and caused smiles on the faces of everyone he met. Hiro disliked him for it. Naruto got whatever he wants because he's the son of the Fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze, the legendary Hokage who single-handedly defeated multiple Kage-level shinobi in combat and died at the hands of an Uchiha shortly after his children were born. Bastard Uchihas. But Naruto hasn't had to work hard for anything. He screws around and miraculously succeeds at everything. He's the fastest, quickest, strongest, and cleverest- with reserves of unparalleled amounts of endurance- prodigy to come through the academy in decades according to the adults. Rumors of him already being capable of elemental jutsu have circulated for over months now. Naruto was everything Hiro was not; capable, gifted, and had his life goals mapped out since the academy started. However, Naruto's ability to understand others was his greatest gift, and the one thing Hiro could never truly do. No matter how hard Hiro tried, other people simply didn't like him. Sakura's frustration this morning was common to anyone speaking to Hiro before his family died.

Naruto walked over to Hiro's desk.

"Hey, we're teammates, now", Naruto exclaimed. "Isn't that awesome?"

"I don't really care", Hiro said. Why would he care that Naruto was his teammate? If anything, it was harmful since Naruto would overshadow anything Hiro would achieve. "I can really only think of negatives to be on your team." Ino and every other girl shot daggers at him.

"Hiro, you are dead last in scores for the class", Rin said. "Naruto scored first in nearly everything. Squads need balancing. Besides, you're total opposites."

"I know", Hiro said vexedly. "I said I don't care." Everyone continued to stare with eyes of angry arrows barraging on their prey. But Rin caught on, nodding with her classic smile.

Sakura's team was announced a bit later. On her squad was Shikamaru Nara and Hinata Hyuga. The first was a lazy boy with black, spiky hair in a ponytail with constant bags under his ever judging eye. The second was a shy girl with short, dark hair and lavender eyes which make up the legendary dojutsu the byakugan.

"A squad with two women?" Shikamaru groaned, sitting behind Ino and next to Karin. "I thought the standard was one. That's all I can handle."

"Be grateful", Sakura said. "You're a step up from Hiro."

"Girls' grudges are annoying", Shikamaru said, before returning to his previously blissful state. Hinata, who sat a couple rows away, exchanged a few words before blissfully releasing authority of the classroom back to Rin.

The only other noticeable team was Karin's, the daughter of the fourth Hokage and Naruto's little sister. She wasn't as talented as Naruto but was the overall most skillful kunoichi in the class. Not as smart as Sakura, but far more physically capable. On her squad was Kiba Inuzuka and Iroas Shizue. Kiba was the spunky owner of the white furred ninken Akamaru, dressed in a gray jacket himself with sharp brown eyes and hair. Iroas sat without moving; a skinny boy with shaggy light brown hair and dressed in a plain navy t-shirt with gray shorts.

"Dog breath", Karin said. "Wonderful. At least he talks though. I didn't even realize the other guy was in our class."

"That's because you're too focused on dating your brother", Iroas said, sitting in the farthest back middle row.

Karin stood up.

"Wait, that came out wrong", Iroas said.

"Don't worry about her", Kiba said. "Akamaru and I are happy to be your teammates."

"Karin's also in love with Naruto", Ino said, pulling out a notebook and jotting it down.

"You love gossiping, don't you?" Hiro whispered over to Ino, trying to be discreet about breaking Rin's command of not talking.

"Yes, it's a hobby", Ino said. "It doesn't harm anyone."

"You just wrote down about a potentially incestuous relationship between the Fourth Hokage's children", Hiro said. Incredulous. Even as frustrating as Naruto is, Hiro wouldn't spread rumors of Karin and his relationship- if there was one.

"Lay off of her, Hiro", Naruto said. "Karin acts weird sometimes." Ino wrote furiously onto the notebook. Karin, who was still standing up in the rebellion of Hiro's poorly articulated accusation, sat down with great defeat. If she didn't like Naruto, her attitude is only making the truth harder to believe. Karin was always defiant until the bitter end.

"Karin's a good sister", Hiro said. "She's not that weird." Sakura looked over, making eye contact with Hiro. His words went too far. He broke the command. No more speaking.

"Now class, wait here until your jonin commanders pick you up", Rin said hastily. "I have to go." No time for questions about squad decisions. Karin seemed particularly unhappy and now she has no option but to go with the flow. Everyone else would probably ask to switch squads, Hiro, wishing to be on Naruto's squad. It would probably be the most others in the class has talked to him in years. Now, there was nothing to do except wait for Obito Uchiha to come.

Obito didn't show up.

Most of the jonin commanders showed up at the same time. The first and most noticeable among them was the first time genin squad commander, relenting on her motherly duties for the while- Kushina Uzumaki captain of Sakura's team eight, the widow of the fourth Hokage. Across the room, everyone adored her, except Shikamaru who sat in despair with the grief of being part of a three woman squad. Kushina had beautiful long, straight red hair, while her lips played an endearing smile to those in awe of the jealousy of having Naruto's and Karin's mom as squad captain. Hiro noticed her figure was oddly nice. Although she was clearly in her early forties, her face looked filled with vigor to place her arguably younger than Rin. A gentle mercy and gracious attitude filled the room, every movement of her hips swayed with Hiro's eyes.

Kushina, widow of a Hokage, powerful jonin, and proud mother saw paint clown paint on her son's face. Never in Hiro's life had he seen a woman erupt in fierce anger. The awkward tension in the air was like the highly polluted volcanic ash capable of killing those unaffected by the monstrous shouts of magma spewing from her mouth, hardening those nearby in a moment's notice behind the sulfur. Like lightning from heaven in a storm of magma pouring out from the earth's soul, Naruto's heart had been stricken. Paralyzed with fear, Naruto was incapable of even making sounds other than brief noises attempting to deny the truthful accusation they both knew. Even Karin, the classmate and little sister who was capable of normally reigning Naruto in, could do nothing to help her big brother. Only Hiro, living in the calm awe of witnessing the morning sunrise from a mountain top, was capable of freeing Naruto.

Hiro inched a step forward toward Kushina, catching her attention. His mouth was not agape. He did not ogle her. But Hiro stared in a vexed wonder, and an oddly compassionate understanding no one else in the room truly understood. Kushina was beautiful, but because her fierce love for her son was reminiscent of his own mother did she catch Hiro's eye. Hiro understood that she knew what was best for her son, even if he disagreed, and she would move heaven and earth to help him develop into the man he was destined to become. Naruto was the luckiest boy alive. Hiro's determined gaze to understand his current emotions was not capable of being fully grasped by what his heart and brain were communicating.

Kushina understood in the brief moment what she was doing, upon seeing the nervous white-haired lad in front of taking a short, cautious step forward. She immediately thought everyone perceived her as the threat she was, but in meeting eye contact with the boy, she immediately understood what the boy felt. He was jealous of Naruto. He gazed with a determined desire to understand what he was feeling, but too cautious to make a move. It was a feeling Kushina had felt regularly since Minato's passing. She had not fallen in love with another man, nor gone on a date, but every time she saw a couple, young or old, walking through life hand in hand she couldn't help but feel jealous. Not the type of jealousy with an evil and envious heart wrapped up in it, but the jealous look of a broken spirit yearning for something more because they had lost what they had known to satisfy their soul. Worse, Naruto had mentioned this boy before several times. He was Hiro Okada, last known descendant of the Senju, who Tsunade referred to the second coming of her grumpy great uncle. It was funny, the boy stared with an authentic and innocent look, but without the childishness of Naruto. In the single glance, she knew he was closer to Minato in likeness than Naruto ever could be but somehow seemed drastically different from the boyish forth Hokage she met at the academy. Perhaps judging the book by its cover is a bad idea. After all, Hiro was still a boy.

Kushina laughed.

"Naruto, you've gotten trickier", Kushina said. "You know it's easier to ask for forgiveness than permission." After that, it didn't take long for the tension to drop. Around Naruto, even his mother had let her guard down. It was the miraculous ability Hiro knew Naruto owned: he was understanding and relational to his very core.

Sakura, although not on Naruto's squad, couldn't be happier. Naruto wouldn't undertake missions with her, but the most important person to attain approval from was not Naruto nor Karin, but their mother. A glint mischief was in Sakura's eyes. Thousands of plans were being formed.

Karin's squad, team ten, was led by an Uchiha by the name Shisui. He seemed around his mid to late twenties, with fluffy, wild crow-colored hair, and plain all black outfit with the exception being a brown leather holster; which a tanto joyfully filled. The plain brown eyes were what scared Hiro. Soft and kind, like a random stranger on the street who helps carry heavy groceries, they had a mysterious air to them as if suspecting those he helps to pull a kunai out. The eyes shook the ground beneath those who understood the stare he carried. In a moment's notice, he was ready to kill, with a terror spreading look, but helped others regardless. He carried the look of every other Uchiha; threatening suspicion mixed with anger looking down on you. At the very least, Shisui looked at Hiro with such purpose. Everyone else was a different story. Nothing but humility and a down to earth attitude was given to his new squad of Karin, Kiba, and Iroas. In front of them, Shisui didn't even act like a proper jonin. The reserved smile on his face seemed like the ever contradiction from the dreadful eyes always casting themselves upon Hiro.

"Hey, Hiro, who do you think our commander is going to be?" Naruto asked, now sitting right beside Hiro. Most of the squads have left. Ino finished jotting notes in her gossip book, made her way over to her two teammates.

"How would he know?" Ino asked. "No one else knew."

"It's Obito Uchiha", Hiro said. "He's a friend of Rin-sensei." Naruto's face lit up.

"Are you serious?" Naruto asked. "He's the strongest ninja in the village!" Ino couldn't help but smile in response to Naruto's own bright grin and shimmering eyes. Naruto could go on and on about Obito it seemed like, as Naruto was familiar with the man to refer him as Naruto's uncle on multiple occasions. In their conversation heavily dominated by Naruto, Ino continually smiled in joyful glee while Hiro nodded in attempts to follow along with Naruto's rabbit trailed stories; intermixed and relating to portions spoken minutes before in an entirely different conversation of focus. Hiro was drawn in by Naruto's excitement, even beginning to crack a smile of his own.

"I don't understand how you do this", Hiro spoke up. Naruto raised an eyebrow. "You befriend nearly everyone you talk to with ease."

"You mean we're friends?", Naruto asked. The current smile was like the sun compared to a distant star from the mention Obito. Naruto genuinely did want friends, and he did love them.

"No", Hiro said, now questioning himself if that was the right answer. His entire life, people had called him weird and left him alone. Naruto, now out of nowhere, suddenly decides to be friends when he hadn't the last four years. No. Friendship wasn't something easy that it could be decided at the drop of a kunai.

Naruto looked sad but unfazed. Normally, he'd throw a fit if he didn't get what he wanted.

The tension was a unique quality to Hiro. For, Hiro could detect the tension and threat from the Uchiha immediately upon them crashing into the house. He could sense their killer instinct and toxic pressure. But, not for the life of him could he sense the awkward tension in a room where he had just told his new teammate he didn't want to be friends right next to the girl which adored the boy whose friendship was denied. He didn't understand why Naruto stopped talking.

"You ok, Naruto?" Hiro asked. "You suddenly stopped talking."

"You're an idiot, Hiro", Ino said. Naruto, placing his hand on Ino's shoulder for the purpose of encouraging her to relax, caused a shriek of happiness.

"I just needed a quick breath", Naruto said without missing a beat. "Talking can be tiring, you know?"

"Yes, talking is exhausting", Hiro said nodding. "I prefer to just read alone, like normal." Often, people shout cries for help in their carefully considered words in order to beg people for involvement in their life. Hiro was an exception to that rule since that would imply he understood his hearts cry for help in the softly spoken sentence.

"When was the last time you talked to anyone for long?" Ino asked, genuinely curious. According to her notebook, Hiro only ever spoke to Rin regularly for a minute or two each day. Although Hiro's response didn't have a single word in it, the contortion on his face indicated the obvious follow-up question. "The last time not right now."

"The elderly lady who I buy my groceries from", Hiro said. "She always asks me about my studies, ninja abilities, and girls I talk to."

"You talk to girls?" Ino asked.

"Sure, I talk to Rin", Hiro said. Ino facepalmed. How dense can one boy get when it comes to emotions? "Although I don't like Rin. That would be weird."

Ino breathed in momentary relief.

"Naruto's mom is really pretty though", Hiro said. "Her red hair is beautiful."

Ino took out the notebook again.

"Hiro, you can't tell someone you think their mom is attractive", Naruto said. The previously blissful face of Naruto seemed a bit irritated.

"Sorry, Naruto", Hiro said. "I didn't mean in a sexual way. Your mom isn't hot. Well, she is really beautiful, but she's weird."

"My mom is weird?" Naruto asked demandingly. Ino furiously wrote.

"No, I meant it would be weird to be attracted to her", Hiro responded.

"You think my dad, the fourth Hokage, is weird for thinking my mom is attractive?"

"No, your mom is very hot and she has very pretty red hair", Hiro said.

Naruto stood up and grabbed Hiro. The anger in Naruto's eyes was far different than the Uchihas'. While their gaze was closer to the violent sociopath category where simply murdering for the joy of venting their problems for their own carnal desires, Naruto had a demanding protection for something outside of himself.

"Do you want to explain?" Naruto asked.

"Listen, your mom reminded me of mom a bit", Hiro said.

"You think your own mom is hot?" Naruto asked. "Seriously, what the hell, man?"

"No." Hiro paused. There is no reason to be so riled about this. "I do think your mom is pretty, Naruto. When she got angry with you, something about her reminded me of my mom. She cares about you."

"All mom's care about their sons", Naruto said. "Why is my mom the one you find hot?"

Hiro gave up, only pushing Naruto off and sitting back down peacefully. Remembering the command of Rin from this morning, he decided to use it as a general rule of thumb. If people are getting pissed, just stop talking. There's no point in getting upset. Real annoyance can be settled over annoying issues. Like the fact, nearly four hours have passed since the last squad had left. Obito was nowhere in sight.

"Where is Obito anyways?" Naruto asked. "Why the hell isn't he here?"

"I can't wait here forever", Ino said. "I have responsibilities."

"Do you want to head home?" Hiro asked. "I want to read in my room."

Obito stepped into the classroom. There was no greater timing than for his entrance. Only upon being annoyed and giving up does he enter. Although showing up late is better than not showing up at all.

"Hello everyone", Obito said. "I'm Obito Uchiha. Nice to meet you."

"You're late, Uncle Obito!"

"You can't leave a lady waiting for so long!"

"For someone who loves Rin, you show up really late to her class."

Ino reached for notebook once more but had it stolen out of her hands.

"Ah, I see", Obito said examining the book and then placing it into his back pocket. "No time to waste. Let's go."

Obito led them to the academy's roof. No other kids nor adults in sight. A very simple seating area existed towards the center.

"Introduce yourself to me", Obito said. "Tell me your likes and dislikes. Dreams and aspirations. Things like that."

"I want to be the greatest Hokage", Naruto said.

"Naruto, you didn't listen to my instructions", Obito said.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki," Naruto stated with great uncertainty, not understanding the original question at hand. Introductions and first impressions are critical to evaluating people. Even if it's practice, following Obito's rules obediently is a command, not a request.

Obito pointed towards Ino.

"I'm Ino Yamanaka", Ino said. "I like a certain boy, while I dislike another certain boy and girls with big foreheads. I dream about being whisked off my feet by a heroic Hokage. I want to be a splendid kunoichi, and when the times comes, lead my clan."

"Good", Obito said. "Now you. What was your name again?"

"I am Hiro Okada", Hiro said. "I like reading, and I dislike talking. I don't dream very much. I aspire to be a powerful shinobi to protect Konoha. Who are you?"

"Excellent", Obito said. "Wait, what?" All three of his genin stared at him, even though two had already met him. All wanted to know his answers, although he had suspicions about Ino's curiosity about the subject of his likes and dislikes. "I'm Obito Uchiha. I like helping people, like old ladies crossing a busy street carrying heavy bags, and I dislike bad teamwork between grumpy people. My dream is to become the next Hokage."

"Your dream isn't to protect Rin?" Obito covered Hiro's mouth with his hand, muffling most of the sentence.

"Tomorrow, we will meet up at training ground three at 8:00 am", Obito said. "I will test your skills."

Xxx

The test was severely lacking description for the hellish bell torture Obito declared the three would undergo, after arriving late himself by nearly an hour. He provided a test where only two of the squad would be allowed to remain genin. It certainly didn't fit any of the typical standards Hiro heard from his deceased elder brother. There are definitely tests, which two-thirds of the squads fail, but never had he heard of one where only one individual would be forced back into the academy- which lacks all reasoning. The very purpose of forming genin squads, according to Hiro's dad, is to learn teamwork, grow as a group, and develop skills which balance with others while evening out weaknesses. A team can only be as strong as the weakest member. In warfare, a one-man army cannot succeed in the world of shadows and intrigue. If the purpose of creating squads directly clashes with the mission at hand, nothing makes sense. How can newly minted genin be groomed by interactions with one other person on their level of skill?

Nothing added up. Worst, Obito was skilled. The man was far more talented than any of the Uchiha. Even with life or death adrenaline bursting through his veins, Hiro stood no chance. Hiro was average at best with his physical skills, save short bursts of acceleration. It took thousands of individual miracles beyond reason to survive the Uchiha, with the impossibility to replicate. Yet Obito was goofing off that night. Even in the training field, he was screwing around with the squad, reading Ino's gossip book and fighting with a single hand. Not even for a moment was he attempting to use his sharingan. His eyes were brown as the day he was born.

Upon approaching Obito with the issue, he laughed. Hiro declared only two reasonable solutions existed, neither of which required him to do anything but sit and relax. The first, there is no real solution. Obito is simply getting everyone to try their best, and the test is a hoax. Although it may incite others to work extra hard with their physical damage, Hiro was behind nearly everyone in raw skills. Forcing him to rely on his brain was the only method which he could show Obito he has the potential to be a value shinobi to the Leaf. Asking him to be tested and compared to everyone else's physical capabilities guarantees him to be in the bottom sixty-six percent of failures. The second solution is the scenario itself is a fallacy and a test if the squad can live up to their ability to work in tandem. In which case, he is best served coming up with the greatest utilization of their skills. Even then, gaining the bells don't matter in the situation. Agreement with Naruto and Ino is the answer. Obito's response was a kunai leaned against Hiro's neck.

"Apathy is failure", Obito said. "Even in tactics, apathy can mean death." Taking the kunai away from Hiro's throat, Obito kicked the boy forward where he landed face first on the ground, barely able to brace the impact with his hands in time. Obito was a force to be reckoned with. "Congratulations on getting close."

Naruto kept attacking mercilessly, but he couldn't land a single blow. Ino tried working with Naruto, but wouldn't try to attack Obito himself. She had given up long on even reaching him. Hiro's movements were even slower than Ino's. He kept trying to think of a plan- any plan- for any of them to succeed. After running around like fools while Obito caught up on the rumor mill for nearly four hours helps lose a sense of personal direction. Even if Hiro couldn't succeed, he'd be damned if he would let Obito win.

The entire battle until noon was a standard of rinse, wash, and repeat. Obito kicked their asses, mentally more than physically. Never had any of them imagined a man could screw around and take all of their attacks, cementing the capabilities of all of them, even the prodigy Namikaze, were like children playing with toys compared to someone who lived through countless battles.

"Stop everyone", Obito said. "You've been working decently together, but it's not enough. We will eat lunch and pick up again after. You will have another hour after that. If you still cannot take these bells, all of you will be expelled from the academy. None of you will ever become shinobi."

Obito handed them each a bento.

"Enjoy", Obito said, waving his short goodbyes.

"Damn this!" Naruto shouted. "I cannot fail! I have to become Hokage!"

"I have to lead my clan!" Ino said. "Hiro, can you afford to fail this once?" Hiro shook his head no. "This test is so difficult!" Everyone was tired. Since Obito arrived, it has been borderline constant fighting. At the very least, constant running beside the times of developing their relationship with the ground at Obito's behest. Ino was right. This was difficult.

"But not impossible", Hiro said. "He wouldn't give us a test we could never pass. He is an uncle to Naruto, the son of the Fourth Hokage. You're the heir to the Yamanaka clan. I'm the last known Senju. The Leaf would be in serious trouble without us becoming shinobi. He is egging us on to stress us."

"He's testing us on how we react?" Ino asked. "How can we give the right answer?"

"No, Obito's test wouldn't be that complex", Naruto said. "He's very clever and possibly the strongest shinobi in Konoha, but he is simple." Naruto had a point. A simple nature from a kind man, even if he is an Uchiha. There is no complex answer with him. He isn't the type of person.

Hiro had a theory, placing his hand on the ground, he pulsed his chakra into the area around him and tugged on the world's life force. A large sense was severely draining, but necessary, nor was did it matter since everyone already approached exhaustion. Obito was sitting about two hundred yards away, sitting in a tree reading Ino's notebook. Nothing else was out of the ordinary besides the little red flare which existed as Obito. His sharingan was not activated, nor was he spying.

"Earth to Hiro", Ino said knocking on his temple.

"Naruto, is Obito the type of person to go back on his word if convenient?" Hiro asked.

"Ignore me, that's totally fine", Ino said.

"Stop being a princess", Hiro said. "Our lives are in his hands. If we can't figure out a plan, we're doomed."

Ino tensed up, but let the comment slide. Hiro's eyes were firm but not malicious. There was no point in dragging something on, even if Hiro was being rude and unintentionally ironic; since she tapped his head that they may formulate a plan. Truthfully, neither of his squadmates had ever seen him with a mysterious air about him. Earlier, he kept arrogantly mentioning his own ability to come up with a plan. Maybe the arrogance comes from genuine confidence. She gave Hiro a nod of affirmation.

"He's not a man who would ever go back on his word", Naruto said.

"Despite all the times we've attacked him from behind, he hasn't used his sharingan", Hiro said. "Have you noticed? Nor has he ever gone any faster than the pace he uses to out maneuver Naruto. What if he has placed a handicap on himself to never go above a threshold of skill?"

"He's purposely being slow", Ino said. "We already knew that."

"What if he has a limit on how much he can increase?" Hiro asked. "He's not the type to form a complex solution. Earlier, he told my answer to work as a team was close. But simply coming up with a plan and working together wasn't enough. What if he actually expects us to get the bells?"

"Are you kidding me?" Naruto asked. "There's no way!"

"But there is!" Hiro declared. "He wouldn't give an unpassable test. What if he's a simpleton and just giving himself a handicap?"

"We still wouldn't have a chance", Ino said.

"We haven't been working as a team", Hiro said. "We've been fighting together, but not communicating. Let's work as a team. I can think of a plan. Ino, you and I can be distractions. But it is Naruto's job to steal the bells." Naruto looked a bit uncertain. "Are you planning on giving up before the battle is over?"

"Hell no", Naruto said. "I'll get both of the bells, you know. Even if I have to kick Obito-sensei's ass."

"I believe in you, Naruto", Ino said.

"I do too", Hiro said. Naruto and Ino looked at Hiro in surprise. "You're the only rookie genin capable of living up to Obito's test in raw talent. He built this test for you."

Naruto looked over wide-eyed in Obito's direction, whether by instinct or guess and pounded his chest. "I won't let you guys down", he said, picking up his bento eagerly.

"Don't eat much", Hiro said. "Enough to move the same as we have been. Besides, we need the time to plan our attack. To plan, I need to know what everyone can do." Naruto broke his chopsticks and began to eat lightly. Ino pushed the bento away.

"Food makes me want to relax", Ino said. "Any food will only make me hungrier and want to do nothing. It's better to not eat."

"That's fine", Hiro said. "I'll treat both of you to lunch after we win."

Xxx

Hiro's promise was the death of him. Sure, Ino and Naruto both went over their list of jutsu and all gear they had on hand. In fact, their plan led them to outmaneuver Obito. Hiro hit the mark. Although, learning that Ino knew a clan jutsu to enter someone's mind while Naruto knew two wind element jutsu made the task overwhelmingly easy at Obito's feigned ability level. Comments from Hiro about Rin with personal bits of the trauma he experienced at the Uchihas' hand proved a great heckling distraction. Naruto managed to steal a bell at the mention of Rin only ever willing to pity date him; an insult recommended straight from the mouth of the gossip princess. While detailing some of the personal trauma from the Uchiha, while expressing genuine hatred for the members of his clan caused enough concern while fighting off Naruto and Hiro allowed Ino take control of Obito for around ten seconds; enough to throw the bell towards her unconscious body. Obito joyfully exclaimed with all of them. The three of them were now his squad. Everything worked out perfect; their first mission would be tomorrow.

Except everyone was at Hiro's house, eating all of his food, and complaining about the dirt. Naruto was absolute in accepting Hiro's promise to feed him after training, while Ino wished to follow Naruto. Obito was excited to spend time with his team even though he wasn't invited.

"I don't even understand why I came", Ino said, taking in a mouthful of noodles.

"Because you like Naruto", Hiro said. Ino shushed him, while Naruto was consuming the ramen meant to feed Hiro periodically the next month.

"He's dense", Ino said. "It hasn't fully occurred to him. Don't ruin anything." Hiro nodded, understanding to the best degree he could. Naruto was certainly dense. If that somehow prevented him from realizing Ino, Sakura, and many other girls adored him, it wasn't his place to do anything about that.

"Don't insult me", Naruto said. "You're whispering about me. I can't hear what you're saying, but I know you are saying something."

"I would never say anything about you, Naruto!" Ino said. She smiled fakely nervous, but bright and beautifully to hide any accusations.

Hiro looked down to the table in slight shock. Naruto was dense. For all the emotions Hiro knew he couldn't understand, at the very least he could see that Ino and Sakura were both helplessly head over heels for him. If Hiro wasn't ostracized as weird by his classmates for his time at the academy, he would even wonder if it was even possible for a girl to like him and never be able to notice.

Obito's contribution was persistent laughter at everyone's antics. Hiro had two-and-a-half bentos to eat for the next couple of days, which Naruto took the rest of his. Obito took both Ino's and Hiro's portion and ate them himself, leaving Hiro with none of his current dinner plans he had scheduled.

"Hiro, you need someone to clean this house", Ino said. "Your house is enormous but under-utilized and disgusting."

"It's an estate", Hiro said. "I own multiple houses."

"It's fitting for a princess", Ino determined, eyeing every piece of the house. "Not the likes of you."

"I'm the last surviving member of the Senju", Hiro said. "My clan founded in the Hidden Leaf village. I own the most private property."

"Explain that to me", Naruto said. "How the hell are you the last one?"

"My family was murdered by rogue Uchiha", Hiro said nonchalantly. "No one's been in my house since." Ino, Naruto, and Obito all a bit of trouble swallowing their food for a second. Hiro was blunt. It was who he was. No point in sugarcoating the past.

"I'm sorry", Naruto said. "This must be hard for you."

"No, it's fine", Hiro said. "I was bound to get guests at some point."

"That's not what he meant, Hiro", Ino said. "Our squad leader is an Uchiha! And our interaction right now is probably the most you've had in years."

Hiro poised to say something, but he couldn't think of anything to say. He normally dismisses any sort of issue as nonimportant, but the murder of his family was important. Spending large amounts of the last two days with his new squad was different for him, but not hard. Closer to breathing in the dust off an old book he wished to reread while finding some of the pages smudged together.

"Way to be blunt, Ino", Obito said. "Can't you see his lack of response?"

"She's probably going to add it to her new gossip book", Hiro said. All the chopsticks were mid distance to mouth had stopped. The tense air had disappeared.

Naruto blurted out laughing, giving way to Obito's awkward snort laughter. Ino blushed.

"I think that's the first joke I've ever heard from you", Naruto said. "It caught me off guard completely."

"Not even a Nara would expect that comment", Obito said.

"But it was at my expense!" Ino said. Naruto and Obito both laughed it off. The joke was less a joke, and closer to a sarcastic comment. The true humor was it came from Hiro.

Hiro analyzed what he said. His half-hearted comment about Ino was funny. It was the first time he made people laugh in years, even if unintentional. He completely meant it as a way to disregard Obito's comment; no point in getting angry over Hiro's circumstances when he himself wasn't currently angry- or not angry at them. But laughter came protruding out of Obito and Naruto. What he said wasn't that funny. Even though he didn't understand why he understood the deep feeling that began to move in his heart which he hadn't felt for ages. He felt proud, and he felt connected to everyone a bit.

After Hiro's comment, no one touched on the issue of Hiro's past again. Naruto and Obito relied on telling jokes and exchanging the funny stories in Ino's gossip book, which was dutifully passed around the team against Ino's wishes. Ino relied on informing everyone the hearts and attitudes behind those in the gossip. Strange that the girl spreading rumors cares badly about how her squad perceives those she gossips about. Hiro merely stated what he was thinking when asked and occasionally laughing at jokes he thought were funny. Their time went well into the afternoon.

"I have to leave", Obito said. "I have to get ready for a meeting tonight."

"I need to get going too", Naruto said. "My mom and Karin are probably worried about me."

"Thank you for coming over", Hiro said. "Feel free to come over anytime."

"We can probably use your house as our base of operations", Obito said. Hiro nodded while Ino laughed. It forced him with reason to clean, at least the main house.

Naruto and Obito left, but Ino stayed.

"I'm sorry for what I said earlier", Ino said. Hiro, exhausted from the talking despite saying very little, calmed his head. Another difficult situation to react to. The last thing he wants is to anger Ino or hurt her unintentionally like he manages to do with Sakura and Naruto. "Do you forgive me?"

"There's nothing to forgive, Ino", Hiro said. "I do not wish to be mean, but I don't understand why it's always an issue. I don't understand people that well."

"I know", Ino said. "Even if it didn't hurt you, what I said was hurtful. It's not much, but if you ever don't understand someone, you can ask me. I'm a girl. We're better at it."

"No, thank you", Hiro said. Ino is being unnecessarily kind. She did nothing wrong, and she had to repay nothing. Although it's comforting to know a teammate is there. She understands that he cannot understand.

"Fine", Ino said angrily. "I didn't want to help you anyways."

"What did I do?" Hiro asked.

"Go read a book", Ino said, shaking her head. "You can only read so much before you have to realize."

Ino slammed the door on her way out.

Xxx

Ichiraku's ramen was as delicious as Naruto promised it would be. Dinner was scheduled to be ramen. Every Monday night was ramen night at precisely 7:00 pm. But Naruto ate all the ramen for the next four Mondays. As reparations, Naruto declared his favorite ramen shop to be this small stand with a handful of seats. The owner and his daughter were polite, like Naruto mentioned. The street it stood on was busy, but the structure of the building deflected noise away from the inside of the stand. No one will disturb ramen night.

"Hey, Hiro", Rin said entering the stand.

Ramen night was foiled twice in a day. At least it wasn't fish Fridays being ruined.

"Obito and I are hanging out tonight", Rin said. "Do you mind if we join you?" Rin pulled Obito and forcefully had him sit down.

"Rin, I had somewhere else in mind", Obito declared. "I have a reservation, and I was hoping this would be a date like you promised."

"But Hiro was eating all alone", Rin said.

"I'm half finished", Hiro said. "I'm going to leave soon." Paying his comment no mind, Rin ordered Hiro another bowl of what he had. She promised to pick up his tab, while Obito reluctantly declared he would be the one to pay for it.

The evening went on like this. Rin made sporadic comments and talked a great deal to Hiro. She sweated a great deal next when talking to him, but spoke calmly except when talking to Obito. Obito, on the other hand, did his best to but in for the success of their date to continue. Until Rin suddenly was overcome with excitement.

"Hiro, how was your first day under Obito?" Rin asked. She was smiling heavily as if she thought up question to end all questions.

"It was good", Hiro said. "Obito is a skilled shinobi. Training under him will be beneficial. Don't you agree, Rin?"

"Don't you agree, Rin?" Obito repeated. Rin lifted her hands up to her cheeks, pushing up powerfully to mimic a puff-cheeked rodent.

"I'm sorry, Obito", Rin said. "I know you're ready, but I haven't given up on him yet. He's alive. He has to be."

Obito looked down into his bowl of ramen, stirring the sole noodle left bending beneath the weight of the broth's mighty current. He smiled, but his eyes were misty.

"I know, Rin", Obito said. "When you're ready, I'll be waiting for you. I won't give up, even if we do find him."

Rin took her leave, running away.

"Do you love Rin, Obito-sensei?" Hiro asked.

"I do", Obito said. "I've loved her ever since I was little."

"Why doesn't she love you?" Hiro asked.

"She loves a dead comrade", Obito said. His voice cracked while stirring the lone noodle continually. "There's nothing I can do but wait."

"Rin doesn't seem to think he's dead", Hiro said.

"He's been dead for years", Obito said. "He died in the Third Great Shinobi War." Hiro moved his mouth to ask another question, curious to learn more about Obito's past. The last war ended before his own birth. "No more questions for tonight. Let's just enjoy a bit of silence and think." They both sat in their seats, hunched over their bowls. Hiro began to mimic Obito's pattern of playing with the last noodle. Hiro's entire life, he blamed the Uchiha for everything which had gone wrong. He blamed Naruto for being talented. He blamed Ino for being a gossip. But everyone is hurting. Hiro doesn't know the depths of emotion, but the loneliness of staring into an almost empty bowl of ramen with a single noodle crashing beneath the waves forced upon it echoed into his mind as he shared the action with a broken Uchiha warrior who fought away the tears.

Hiro and Obito finished drinking their bowl's broth in solitude together.

Xxx

A/N: I hope you enjoyed chapter two! I wanted to focus on fleshing out characters, for both the reader to see possible changes in the AU, as well their interactions with Hiro in a setting very familiar to everyone. I hope you like Hiro's squad! Some interesting changes to be sure. Also, I didn't write out the actual combat in the bell test since it would add around 3000 words and I didn't want to make the second chapter nearly double the length of the first.

If you didn't notice, Sasuke, Choji, and Shino were all noticeably left out. I have plans for all three of them prevalent to the story! Guess how in a message or review! I like to hear other people's theories. Also, I'll be updating my Kiba SI sometime this next week.

Be sure to follow, favorite, and review if you liked my story. All critique is welcome. Have a nice day guys!


	3. Chapter 3: Language Beyond Sight

Ch 3.

Language Beyond Sight

Team four was relaxing in their time together in a restaurant with hazelnut colored seats at Obito's treat. To the side was a bar, with a performer of lightly hearted violin notes on a small stage close by. A gentle hymn lied in the air. All the waiters were dressed formally.

Mission success. They had completed their third C ranked mission in the month since becoming genin; to the chagrin of Obito who bet with Naruto about reaching this mark, yet the hokage let Naruto have his cake and eat it too despite being fresh recruits. New missions were a supposed joyful challenge of upcoming shinobi's, but missions and the like of training and team bonding were a drag. They were exhausting.

Obito sat next to Naruto, despite Ino's protests. It was necessary for Obito to count the amount of bowl's Naruto ate.

Hiro never understood how exactly Naruto has such exuberance with missions. Whether Lord Hokage and Obito admit or not, Naruto carried team four. Team four didn't complete three C-ranked missions in near record time- Naruto did. Hiro and Ino were simply gawking awkwardly at the unmatched skill of Naruto kicking the butts of local bandits outside small villages in the land of fire on three separate occasions. Hiro was still exhausted. It wasn't that Naruto did everything, but five percent of a task for a high energy prodigy was an immense amount of energy. Training days were the hardest of all. Obito practiced sparring against the team. No one knew how hard Obito felt like trying those days. He was fickle and uncertain, although he was typically less severe the later he showed up for training.

Sensations of heavy breathing lasting far longer than they are meant to, which occasionally persist into a day-long cough, or waking up with wobbly legs unable to stay was not the issue. Even Naruto, Ino, and Obito asking questions about his dead family were no big deal. Yet, for the first time in years, Hiro missed something with a heavy longing incapable of explaining with words. Hiro missed his books.

The books of Hiro were no mere books, but elaborate stories of myths, heroes, and legends of old. Old and modern histories lit up his walls, from tales of the sage of sixth paths, Hashirama and Madara's feud, to the tragic Senju massacre. Stories of fiction of men seeking to understand the problem of evil or solving the cycle of hatred. Occasional philosophy books or romantic serializations procured their way onto his shelves by chance. However, the books which Hiro loved and longed for more than any were the books passed down by his family. First-hand histories of the Senju clan were rare and invaluable. They speak of the mighty talents of his clan, the days of old glories, and the righteous selfless acts of self-sacrifice they performed. Although some fictions were passed down by his parents, along with other genres, those which belonged to his parents were the ones he loved most.

Besides his story withdraws, Hiro had an exceptionally hard time patience to arrive at his goals. Training was wonderful, although still weaker than Ino, but he felt like he was doing nothing. He trained, but he learns nothing. No advancement of any kind. No tangible new jutsu capable of defeating the bandits were taught. Cultivating teamwork may be invaluable, but there is no real lesson to be learned there. He gets along and listens to his team. What more to team bonding left there?

A nicely seared fresh fish from Konoha had been delivered to the table for Hiro.

"How can you eat that?" Ino asks. "It's too fishy." Ino herself had received a tempestuous arrangement of lettuce, carrots, tomatoes, and other veggies to form a salad concoction with a light vinaigrette dressing.

"I like fish", Hiro said. "Konoha's fish is the best."

"Konoha also has the best ramen", Naruto said, slurping down his bowl.

"Have you two ever tried those foods in other countries?" Obito asked.

"Can I get another bowl?" Naruto asked a waitress. She gave a nod. Ino stared at Naruto in wonder as a second bowl came out.

"I don't get how this attractive", Hiro whispered.

"I'm not staring at him", Ino whispered. Hiro gazed past Naruto's head, searching for another man in the booths behind him. A woman was crying quietly in the booth behind Naruto and Obito. Whatever the unseen man's words, it moved her to tears.

"Oh, the woman is getting dumped", Hiro spoke. Ino pushed her head closer to Hiro's to catch this new view.

"I was staring at his ramen", Ino said. "But good find. You seem to be learning."

Women are weird.

"At least I'm learning something", Hiro said. Obito raised an eyebrow. "I haven't learned any jutsu yet."

"Whose fault is that?" Naruto asked. "You don't know the basics." He vacuumed his second bowl down. "Excuse me, can I have another bowl?"

"You haven't asked, Hiro", Obito said. "I'll come up with something. Don't worry. Tomorrow is our day off. I'll train you then." A large simmering steak was placed in front of Obito, along with Naruto's third bowl next to him.

"Sorry about the wait", the waitress said. The steak was mighty, near as large as the plate itself, but several times thicker. Fatty tissue rested on the sides of the meat, with few pieces covering the top and center. Obito could not take his eyes off the chunk of beef. Moving his hands without looking, he grabs a knife and let's go, choosing a butter knife in its place. Placing the fork on its corner, his chiseled away the connection with ease with a dull knife. When he placed the bite in his mouth, joyful sounds cusped at his smile.

Xxx

The sun shone brightly in the early morning, as the dew caressed the training grounds grass field. Obito was leaning against the small wooden pillars, with cracks and crude markings from the month of wear and tear. He was smiling.

"You never arrive before me", Hiro said.

"First time for everything", Obito said. "I was wondering when you were going to ask for extra training. You have much to live up to." Two heavy shadows bolstered themselves upon Hiro's shoulders.

"I assumed you would teach me of your own volition", Hiro said. "I was wrong. Teach me, sensei."

Obito nodded.

"First", Obito said while stretching. "Do you know any unique techniques at all?"

"I only know the basics", Hiro said. A wicked smile enveloped Obito, playful like a shadow but murderous like a demon.

"You must first master the basics then", Obito said. "You are the physically weakest of the rookie genin. Your body must be able to process the jutsu you perform. Despite intelligence, you must develop your body and basics to greater depths."

"I'm tired of being unable to read", Hiro said. "Can you at least teach me a clone jutsu where I can retain their memories?" Obito cracked a swift chop to his student's forehead.

"No", Obito said. "Awfully specific, but no, I cannot. I will not teach you a jutsu while you are weak."

"Do I have to sit on my hands until then?" Hiro asked. Obito cracked a warm smile this time, like an older brother's coy attitude for teasing.

"Contemplate Naruto", Obito said. Obito had finally begun to sit, urging Hiro to relax next to him. "He is talented. Some revere him as a prodigy. But he isn't a genius because he is the fourth hokage's son. He is a genius because he's been training since he was an infant with village's expectation to surpass his father." Hiro swallowed his pride. Naruto was frustrating. A good man loved by all- too good. However, he had never thought of Naruto as hard working.

"His work ethic is his genius?" Hiro scoffed.

"Yes", Obito said. "The opposite of you. If you want to catch up to him, you must develop the skill yourself. That's why I've written down this work out a schedule for you." A piece of paper outlining exercise in detail multiple hours each day of the week, along with dietary restrictions for proper muscle growth. A crudely drawn stick figure with spiky white hair helped display exercise instructions. Running was the only exercise each day, with regular interval training.

"Why do I have to run this much?" Hiro asked.

Obito flinched. Hiro was never able to word things properly. His constant slight tone of arrogance never helped matters.

"It's the one thing you have a bit of talent with", Obito said. "When your life was on the line you were quick. Above all your basics, develop your speed. Play to your strengths while developing your weak points."

At the very bottom of the paper was a fight scene between a spiky yellow haired stick figure and the white haired one with the label, "at least one hour a day".

"I have to spar with Naruto one hour a day?" Hiro asked.

"No, you don't have to", Obito said. "These are recommendations. You can spar with anyone. Naruto is your teammate. Fighting with him can certainly close the gap. Anyways, are you can't think of a technique you know? Anything someone else might not know? You're a Senju."

Hiro placed his hand on the ground. With great ease, he had forgotten. On missions for finding cats or attacking bandits, Naruto was quicker at allocation their location than the short ranged jutsu- if it can even be called that.

"I can sense chakra", Hiro said. "When I touch the ground, I can feel the chakra of the area around me."

"What shape is the area you sense?" Obito smirked.

"What shape?" Hiro wondered out loud. "I guess I can sense in a circle."

"How large is the circle?" Obito asked.

Hiro tugged out on the chakra around him, feeling the wind pull into infinitely small tornados, the waves of the fish breaching the river, and Obito yanking his hand into the air before he could finish.

"No cheating", Obito said. "You don't know without sense. Along with my workout schedule, find time to work on your sensory ability each day. Learn everything you can about your technique. Master one ability, get in shape, and then I will teach you."

Nothing left but to begin working on the list. Saturday's starting exercises were five laps around the village, five hundred push-ups, five hundred sit-ups, and sparring for one hour.

"I'm starting you off light", Obito said.

Xxx

Heavy breathing was the new hobby of Hiro. Not that he enjoyed it, but he had little free time but work out. Obito's regimen was insane. Five laps around Konoha on the first day alone to several hours. In circumference, Konoha is several miles long. The light day of training is quincuncially a marathon, taking close to five hours to complete. After a lunch of steamed vegetables, five hundred sit-ups and push-ups didn't take long in comparison but were exhausting. Almost no feeling was left in his arms for the rest of the day, while merely sitting down or getting took the wind out of him. No sensation was better. He felt the pride of his actions coursing through his veins, carrying their way into his spirit. For the rest of the day, Hiro napped. Sunday repeated the course of actions. Although the workout was less than Saturday, it was far more difficult. Soreness doesn't vanish in the matter of a day. Monday was even harder. They had their first D-ranked mission since his personal training started. It didn't help that Obito increased the workout. Hiro hadn't even completed a true full day once since he had no fought with Naruto a single time. Through this time he also practiced exerting his sensory abilities, measuring the distance and shape.

Hiro twitched at himself. Everything felt off still.

"Hey Hiro", Naruto said. The young teen was at the training grounds today. No mission for Tuesday, since Obito had a classified solo mission. "Want to train together?"

"Sure", Hiro said.

"Want to see my new technique?" Naruto asked. Hiro nodded. Naruto performed a series of hand signs, taking in an enormous breath expanding his stomach and rippling the exposed skin. With a silent roar, he spat out an invisible force shredding apart several trees. The trees were left alive, but whole branches were ripped with ease. Chunks of bark the size of plates tore off.

Hiro stood in silence.

"In awe of my new attack?" Naruto joked.

"I'm more frustrated than in awe", Hiro said. "You have no stance, yet you pull this out of your ass."

"I'm not the best at intricate footwork", Naruto shrugged off. "I just keep practicing until it doesn't matter anymore."

He practices until footwork and technique don't matter anymore?

"What are you doing the rest of the day?" Naruto asked.

"I have to complete Obito's training", Hiro said.

"Hang out with me, and I will help you train", Naruto declared.

Hiro sighed.

Xxx

Naruto and Hiro were both covered in sweat, head to toe. Although Naruto was like a light sprinkler compared to Hiro's look of being drenched with a hose, with readied stances. Naruto never positioned himself with the few jutsu he performed, but when sparring he developed a gentle touch to his movements with explosive momentum.

"I can't believe you've been doing this every day", Naruto lightly panted. "I'm getting pretty tired." Hiro looked over to his teammate. "Fine, I'll shut up."

"I didn't say anything", Hiro said.

"We've got to be close to being done for the day", Naruto said. "It's near dinner time." The sun was setting.

"I haven't practiced my sensory ninjutsu", Hiro said.

"We're done then", Naruto said. "Let's take a break. Get dinner or something."

Side by side they walked down Konoha's streets. The bustling traffic of dinner time shouted through the restaurants. Hiro never noticed how busy the city was at night. Konoha's skyline was lit. Bright blue, yellow, and red lights covered the businesses night. A barbecue restaurant off to the east side was filled to the brim with people. Several Akimichi were in line, while another was inside shouting malevolence about being asked to leave. On the west side were several hotels. Travelers went in and out, several with foreign village headbands. One or two held uninterested faces, but most were distracted by the local women- or men- and their desires. Which is a better front: the proper shinobi ever vigilant or the improper man playing the fool secretly obtaining information from the locals about the state of affairs?

Past the hotels and large-scale restaurants entered into the market side of town. Food stands let their meaty colon cascade in the air; while fresh fruits and vegetables wafted their perfume to frolic in the roaming aroma. Jewelry stands were sprinkled amongst the others, showing off fine and fake precious gemstones, necklaces, and rings.

"We're finally here", Naruto said. "Ichiraku Ramen, my favorite ramen shop." Standing next to the shop where Ino and Sakura, dressed nicely up.

"Nice seeing you here, Naruto!" Ino shouted and waved. "Want to eat dinner?" Naruto waved back casually, not really acknowledging the two girls, choosing to sit down on the right most chair and place his head on the bar.

"One of the usual, Ayame", Naruto requested. Ino and Sakura raced to sit beside Naruto. Ino edged Sakura out barely. Naruto gazed at Ino coldly. "Sorry, Ino. I've been training with Hiro all day. I want to eat with him beside me."

Hiro stared at Naruto. A shadowed joy pressed in Hiro. He was being recognized, even if it was by Naruto. "Thanks, Naruto", Hiro said.

Ayame brought at Naruto's regular, a tonkatsu ramen with a double portion of pork left in the broth.

"Thank you", Naruto groaned joyously. "You'll get strong in no time, Hiro, if you keep this up." Hiro placed his order, a bowl of miso ramen.

"I'm not strong enough yet", Hiro said. "Obito-sensei won't even teach me anything until I meet his standards."

"That's weird", Naruto said inhaling his dinner. He eats his ramen at super speed.

"I also have to diet", Hiro said. "Obito has asked me to keep my calories under fifteen hundred, along with regulating a number of fruits and vegetables I eat every day. The calories are only temporary."

"You have to diet?!" Naruto exclaimed. "You're a guy."

"I need every edge I can", Hiro said. "I'm not strong enough."

Naruto received a second helping his dinner.

"We'll get there soon", Naruto said.

"We'll?", Sakura asked, piping into the conversation.

"I assumed", Naruto asked. "Is that fine with you, Hiro?"

Hiro gazed up to Naruto from his food. Naruto had a devout stare in his eye, passionate and caring. Every problem they've had so far has been tossed to the side when push comes to shove. They both annoy each other, but an understanding was formulated with this single gaze. Issues may come and go, but for now, they are teammates and must act as such. Naruto's motivations are unknown, but he is Hiro's best shot at growing. Only an abnormal force can prove otherwise.

"Can I train with you guys?" Ino asked.

"I want to train too", Sakura said.

Women are the abnormal force to watch out for.

"Sorry, Sakura, training all day today", Naruto said. "You have your own team. You won't have the time."

"But I can, right?" Ino suggested smugly.

"I don't know if you want to", Hiro said. "It's dreadful."

Ino took a moment to examine Hiro. He was covered in bruises across his arms and legs from sparring Naruto. The smell of body odor permeated the air of the ramen shop, going unnoticed until knocking loudly on the door. His eyes were drooping heavily, and he had been given metal utensils to consume his miso ramen. "I'll probably pass", Ino said.

"Let's go, Hiro", Naruto said, placing the money on the counter. He had already finished his third bowl. The amount of energy inside of him was irritating.

"Wait up!" Ino said, jumping out of her seat.

Hiro stayed seated, staring at his barely touched bowl of ramen.

"What's wrong, Hiro?" Sakura asked.

"My arms hurt too much to lift the bowl to my mouth", Hiro said. "But I don't want to fall behind Naruto."

Sakura giggled. Not a flirtatious giggle, nor a cocky giggle of the proud which strong women deploy. A gentle giggle of a virtuoso meeting their first fan.

"I don't want to fall behind them either", Sakura said. "I'll help you this once." Sakura lifted up the bowl in her two hands, with most of the noodles and contents remaining, angling slightly towards Hiro's mouth. With force Hiro slurped it down, having difficulty upon encountering the meager pace of food with his own. No adjustments able to be made properly, excess broth ran down his cheeks and neck onto his sweat colored shirt.

"Thank you", Hiro said. "Would you mind helping me clean my face?"

"I'm not your mother", Sakura said.

"Will you two stop gawking at each other and hurry up?" Ino demanded. "I didn't know you felt comfortable feeding each other already."

"I didn't either", Hiro said. "But it's not like I could say no." Ino and Sakura exchanged glances. Neither could tell if Hiro was saying that unironically or not. "Ino, can you help me wipe my face?"

"No", Ino said. "Can't you do it?"

"No", Hiro said. "It hurts." Hiro grabbed a few napkins and placed them in his pockets. "Thank you for the meal."

"Anytime", the chef Teuchi said.

Naruto was a hundred feet ahead, staring blankly. He was slouched over, no signs of his obtrusive energy normally filling his soul. Ino and Sakura stopped moving forward while Hiro pressed on to his teammate.

"There she is", Naruto said, gazing a short distance away out of ear's reach. In front of them was Hinata Hyuga, a quiet girl with short, wavy hair with bangs and legendary lavender eyes closer to white in color than violet. In class, she typically wore a cream colored hoodie, although now she was dressed quite formally in a pink dress, exiting a restaurant with her members of her clan. Hinata was curtsying those with her in thanks with a gentle smile. Naruto couldn't remove his eyes from the scene before him.

"Hinata?" Hiro asked. "What about her?" Naruto placed his arm around Hiro's shoulder, sweatier now than after the workouts.

"She's beautiful", Naruto said. "Do you not think she is?"

"Why don't you ask her out then?" Hiro questioned. "The girls our age worship you." Naruto shook his head violently.

"I would never have a chance", Naruto said. "She's the heiress of a clan, perfect in every way. I could never ask her out."

"You're the son of the fourth hokage", Hiro said. "Listen, I'm not good at understanding this type of thing, but I can almost guarantee you that she'll return your feelings."

"It's not the simple!"

"Just go talk to her."

"Don't talk like it's easy."

"Asking her out isn't hard. It's a sentence."

"If it's so easy, then you do it."

"Ok."

Naruto was bewildered at the statement. Hiro is not a man who understands feelings with ease. Everyone knows this. But Naruto never would have thought the lack of attachment and emotional connection to insecurity and anxiety would make it easy to talk to the girl of his dreams, despite his own blatant worries. A disconnect is made. A kunai laced with poison placed against a shinobi's neck, yet the only response is a vicious laughter incapable of realizing the precarious position.

"Will you go on a date with me?" Hiro asked. He had greeted Hinata and her family properly- at least from the tidbits he remembered of etiquette from his parents. A firm handshake and introduction to Hiashi and the few men around him. Although a pitiful wave was given to Hinata before his impromptu question.

"Watch your mouth", one of the older men said. Hiro didn't care to remember their names. "You had barely introduced yourself. Not even asking how our night has been or complimenting Hinata."

"Rudely talking to a descendant of the first two Hokage is not your place", Hiashi warned the elder.

"He's probably eager", another elder said. "Asking out a girl is stressful in youth."

"But-"

"But I approve of him", Hiashi said. "For now. Let Hinata have the decision. We shall go home." He looked sternly at Hinata. "Catch up to us soon."

The noise of the village turned full throttle as no sound petered out of either Hiro or Hinata. Both stared at each other, expecting the other to speak.

"Did you not hear me?" Hiro asked. "I might have misspoken. Do you want to go on a date sometime?"

Hinata stood in shock. No boy had ever given her this type of attention before, nor had she ever liked anyone. The only boys their age she knew was her cousin Neji and her squad mate Shikamaru, who were both reluctant to talk to anyone. Hiro walked in front of her with a mighty confidence, unwavering in determination. His back arched straight, screaming no fear in the face of possible rejection. He was a failure all their days at the Academy, but in this moment, he stood tall. Hiro wasn't particularly unattractive. White, spiky hair was cool looking. His appearance was stern and vigorous like the second hokage's stone face, but he lacked emotion and sincerity.

Rejecting someone was cruel. Ripping one's heart out and throwing it to the curbside for others to stampede on was inconceivable. Dating him might not be the worst thing in the world. She couldn't be mean to someone who struggled to work up the confidence to confess to her for the first time.

"Are you ok?" Hiro asked. "You've been staring at me a few minutes now."

"I'll go out with you", Hinata said shyly.

"Is Friday night good?" Hiro asked.

"Yes", Hinata stuttered.

"Is seven a good time?" Hinata nodded her head, not speaking a sound. "Cool", Hiro said. "I'll let Naruto know I was right."

Hinata froze in terror while Hiro walked off. Naruto was a distance away, able to see what had transpired. Under the brilliant night sky lit up by Konoha's businesses, no one noticed her. She was the subject of a bet, probably to see if a guy would ask her out for ryo. A dare to date the awkward girl. Maybe they argued whether or not she was weird enough to say yes to anyone. Hinata ached inside. No one cared. Obeying her father's instruction, she headed home swiftly, unfortunately, the tears of her heart were too loud to perceive the shouts of awe and rage from Naruto.

"Why the hell would she go out with you?!" Naruto yelled.

"I don't know", Hiro said. "I asked her out. I didn't ask her why."

"You jerk!" Naruto shouted. "You know I like her. When she said yes, why didn't you take it back?"

"You told me to ask her out", Hiro said. "It's not that hard. Now you know you can do it."

"Idiot, she likes you!" Naruto said. "Now I have no chance with her."

"Why not?" Hiro asked. "You have better chances with any girl than me."

"You don't get it", Naruto declared. "You never will." Naruto stormed off.

Never able to understand. Working out with Naruto helped Hiro grow as friends, yet when it came to him helping out a friend all he did was piss off Naruto. Hiro failed before the mighty obstacle of communication. No matter what happens, he is a step of wisdom behind everyone else. His body aches from his poor shape. He could do nothing to help. At least the village was alive.

Xxx

Friday was a bright day. Hiro was drenched in sweat, sitting against a tree near the training grounds with the bits of protruding bark pecking into his back; unwilling to move from the sheer soreness without the necessity of action. The tastes of the salad in his bento was a bland deliciousness, with a dandy seasoning of hunger. The fruit cup brought a true element of explosive flavor enveloping the spirit a compassionate hug.

"You're working hard", Sakura said. She was there, standing next to him, unbeknownst to him. Her face was scrunched up like an angry kitten. "I need to talk to you about Hinata."

"What about her?" Hiro asked.

Sakura paused, hand stretched out as reaching for a hug before pulling back swiftly. "I don't know how to tell you this, but Hinata doesn't have feelings for you."

"Ok", Hiro said, continuing to eat his food. A content satisfaction flooded over him. Unique joy comes to those who work hard. The last week was the most physically exhausting of his life but managed to provide a strength previously unfelt. He wasn't afraid of failing to fight the village's enemies. He wasn't afraid of not being strong enough. Exerting frustrations and pushing one's body to its limits was the powerful satiation many frustrated young men need to learn through experience. He was happy, even though he wasn't reading as much. Although his heart still ached for his books. Better still, if not for tonight's date with Hinata, he'd actually have enough spare time to read enough for pleasurable fulfillment for the eyes.

Sakura hit him on the top of his head.

"Do you even care?" Sakura asked. "She doesn't like you. She's not interested."

"No, it doesn't really bother me", Hiro said. Lunch was over. Most of the physical workout was already finished. The main task at hand is practicing the sensory technique.

"Hiro", Sakura shouted. "Are you even paying attention to me?"

"I think so", Hiro said.

"You think so?"

"Well, you're upset, so I'm guessing I'm not."

"Don't show up to your date tonight", Sakura said, face flush with frustration. Hiro wasn't sure what to say. Once again, he followed the keen advice of Rin: do not say anything to Sakura when she's upset.

They maintained eye contact for a minute. For most, it might feel awkward, but Hiro didn't care. He didn't know what to do and therefore had no reason to let it bother him.

"Damn it! Fine!" Sakura shouted. "I'm leaving!"

"Have a nice day!" Hiro said standing up. Little shouts echoed from the forest for little ways before smoothly transitioning into the birds chirping and river gently pushing against the rocks.

Right hand on the tree. Hiro tugged on the world around him. The sensation had grown slightly different, but he couldn't determine how. The tree felt like a tree, but it felt different. The tree's chakra was different. At times trees felt like a weirdly shaped house, while others felt like an enormous slimy bug. Commissioned to master a technique only he can use that he didn't know the first thing about it a difficult task. Staring at a tree knowing it is a tree but smelling it as a bug and hearing it as a house. The leaves were echoes of a children's wallpaper. Bark was like the course exoskeleton of a monster sized ant. Last week was a simpler time.

An impossible technique. There is no purpose to a sensory jutsu, even if it doesn't wield hand signs if someone has to visibly see, touch, taste, hear, or smell than there is no point to the ability. Yet a week ago, the ability was like an extra set of eyes. Capable of seeing Obito amidst a group of trees during training or spotting Ino hot on the trail of potential drama. Yet these new sensations of other senses were still perceived through sight. Smelling and touching the eyes is a strange sensation, left with an inclination to insanity.

"Did you understand was Sakura was saying earlier?" The voice was Ino's.

"Yes, Hinata doesn't have feelings for me." Ino's head teetered to the side.

"You don't quite understand", Ino said. "Have you ever wanted to not hurt someone?" Hiro nodded. He would never want to hurt Obito-sensei, despite his strong inclinations when he shows off his sharingan. "Sometimes, when a guy asks a girl on a date, she says yes when she means no. She's afraid of hurting his feelings."

"I don't have feelings for her though", Hiro said. Ino facepalmed.

"Sometimes, things really don't click with you", Ino spoke louder. "You don't need to have feelings for Hinata for her to be afraid of hurting you. She's afraid at the chance of causing you pain." The last sentence is what echoed in Hiro's heart. Hinata is afraid.

"She's afraid of hurting someone, so she willingly lets herself be hurt", Hiro said.

"You're catching on", Ino said. "Unlike Forehead, I think you should go on the date with Hinata. A date could give you good experience at dealing with women."

"I agree", Hiro said. "Although I'm giving up my time reading for this."

"Some things are more important than books", Ino said. She smirked. A devious grin worn by the devil, queen of all gossip.

"Can you help me prepare then?" Hiro asked. Ino's face contorted between surprise, fear, and morbid curiosity, twisting the possibilities from circumstance to circumstance. She would be in control.

"Of course, Hiro", Ino said tentatively. "Anything for my teammate."

Xxx

Hinata wasn't an unattractive girl. Her eyes set her apart, since she lacked any clear dichotomy between her pupils and irises, and her skin was a tender pale eager for comfort. She sat on the opposite side of Hiro in a petite, fanciful restaurant's booth. By all appearances, she has barely said a word the entire night. Her words were stumbling all over the place; nervous for whatever reason Hiro was ignorant too.

Ino had accurately described him the entire evening already; luckily, she was excited by the opportunity. Hiro's clothes were picked out by her: a red, collared button-down shirt and black pants. She detailed notes for conversation starters.

"What are you getting to eat, Hiro?" Hinata stammered. Her eyes skimmed over the menu while talking.

"Fish", Hiro said. "I eat fish for dinner every Friday."

"Every Friday?" Hinata asked.

"Yes, until my training regimen under Obito I ate the same food every meal for years", Hiro said. He placed the menu to the end of the table, tipping it barely over the edge. Tapping the table repeatedly in the same pattern with the tips of his fingers, with his drink in his left hand held at its base.

"It's nice that you are so disciplined", Hinata said. "Eating a regular diet can be helpful. Your parents must have taught you well." His tapping was hurting her brain. He seemed impatient, done with the night already. She continued to cover her face with the menu.

"After my parents died I started to eat whatever I liked", Hiro said. "I'm a man of habit, not discipline. What about you, Hinata? Tell me about your hobbies." His tapping kept up.

"I like flower pressing", Hinata said. "I-"

"Are you ready to order?" the waitress poked in.

"I'd like two orders of salmon sashimi", Hiro said.

"Can I have the miso soup?" Hinata said. She began to pull the menu down from her face. A moment of truth. No longer was hiding behind a menu be allowed for her first date. Breath got heavier, as the waitress held out her hand ready. Slowly she moved the menu from her face to the waitress' hand. The room turned a bit a brighter, without the face covering shadow. On the opposite side of the table sat her greatest her fear. A young boy, uninterested in the girl he asked the boy, incessantly tapping on the table beneath his fingers. His eyes were angry or bored- she couldn't tell which.

Not a single peep came out of either of them until the food came. Hinata was afraid of Hiro's judgment, while Hiro constantly thought Hinata was about to say something and stopped. Normally, he would tell the person to speak their mind, but Ino was insistent about letting Hinata act freely. Pressuring a girl on a date is a quick way to upsetting her. Hinata gaze shifted to the side whenever Hiro stared directly at her. When the food was set they both thanked the waitress. Hinata prodded around her soup, focusing on stirring.

"Tell me about your family", Hiro said. She looked up for a second. He was still frowning.

"My father is very disciplined", Hinata said, blowing gently on her soup. "He expects the best out his clansmen."

"He must be a great man", Hiro said. Hinata looked down at her food. Unwatched. Unnoticed. She is only a failure in the eyes of her father. "What about your mother?" Hinata's eyes picked back up.

"She passed away not long after my little sister was born", Hinata said. "She was loving and liked to hug me at every opportunity."

"I'm sorry", Hiro said. "I didn't know." Another shinobi his age missing one or both of their parents. Living without those who guide is a monumental task.

"It's ok", Hinata said. "I only have happy memories of her. She wanted me to be kind and gentle, as with her." She looked up momentarily. For the first time, Hiro was smiling. Not a half-attempted smile, but bright like Naruto. It was out of character, like a wolf howling at the sun. He almost looked handsome when his intimidating appearance drifted to the side.

"Moms are wonderful, aren't they?" Hiro asked. "I miss her every day. She's part of why I like to read. Every night she read to encourage me with stories of bravery and heroism. When you do what they did, it feels like they're here with us."

"They are", Hinata said, returning his slightly contagious smile. Hiro was sincere when it came to his family. Stories of Hiro's inability to understand emotions weren't entirely true. It felt like the death of his family prevents him reaching out. Without an outlet, everything shut itself inside with the pain. Unwatched and unnoticed like herself, his emotions were stunted. While Hinata had difficulty getting angry or being mean, Hiro had a hard time understanding how others felt. No one was there to explain his complex feelings as the years went on.

"Still, it must be nice to be born with such a talent", Hiro said. "Even with a gentle soul, the byakugan is powerful. You must be quite talented in fighting"

"Thank you, but I struggle with fighting compared to my cousin or Naruto", Hinata said. "Aren't you related to the first two hokage? You couldn't have been born with nothing."

"I'm the last of the Senju", Hiro said. "Yet I don't even know any jutsu besides what we learned at the academy, save one worthless technique I don't even remember being taught." His tapping restarted and smile disappeared. "Obito asked me to master it before he will teach me anything else." His struggle humanized his negative feelings this time around. No longer was his disappointment directed at Hinata, she realized.

"What's the technique like?" Hinata asked.

"It's a sensory ninjutsu of some kind", Hiro said. "It doesn't require hand signs. It allows the user to feel the chakra around him in their shapes, sizes, and surrounding area by touching an object. Obito has challenged me to find out how far and how detailed I can see, but the more I use it the less I understand."

"It sounds like the byakugan", Hinata joked.

"But lately, I don't know what I'm doing", Hiro said. "When I use the jutsu to see a tree, it doesn't feel like a tree. I only know it's a tree because I can see the tree in front of me. Every time I activate the jutsu, things turn hazy."

"Have you tried not activating it?" Hinata asked. "Think of the technique as part of you. Activate it when you pick up a glass or tap your fingers. It feels hazy now because you're not used to using it. When Hyuga develop a new level of skill with the byakugan, the sight doesn't instantly become clearer. Seeing more means perception is different. We no longer see a flower, but the petals, leaves, stem, and pollen separately and altogether at the same time. Perhaps you need a bit more time to adjust." Hiro nodded.

"The technique feels like expelling chakra, as with using a jutsu", Hiro said. "A sense of energy within fluctuates, pushing and pulling the chakra in the area around me with its typical flow. Obito even asked questions about the sensations shape and size."

"Have you ever thought about concentrating on a specific shape or size?" Hinata asked. Hiro's eyes grew wide, dumbfounded at the easy question.

"No", Hiro said. "Hinata, you're a genius." She smiled.

"I thought it might be helpful", Hinata said shyly. "The byakugan allows the user to concentrate on deeper details, limiting the area of radius but increasing the depth of perception."

"Any room for dessert?" the waitress asked. Hiro politely declined. Hinata nodded.

"May I have some zenzai?" Hinata asked.

"Certainly", the waitress said.

"I can try learning to change the shape and size", Hiro said. "I've never thought it was possible, but if it's my chakra I should exhibit control with practice." Hinata's face turned serious. Blood vessels surrounding the eyes bulged beneath the skin.

"When our clan trains byakugan users, the first step is getting them use to the sight", Hinata said. "Rather than using it for fighting immediately, we got used to living with the ability activated frequently." She picked up her glass. "Instead of actively training the technique, try using it with the mundane. When you're thirsty, use it on the glass. When you're writing, use it on the pencil. As you fall asleep or wake up, activate it on the blanket you use."

The waitress presented the sweet red bean porridge with mochi before the young girl, leaving Hiro to stare blankly at the table. Hinata was quiet and meek, but that didn't mean she wasn't intelligent. Each bite she took etched the joyfully simple smile as far as the east is to the west, not even beginning to realize the practical knowledge she gifted him. She was lost in red bean bliss when Hiro picked up his glass, tugging on the chakra around him.

Naruto, Ino, Sakura, and someone else he didn't recognize was all outside spying on the date from behind a few bushes. This night had been fun and a learning experience; Naruto would certainly be jealous. Ino and Sakura would be envious of Naruto's jealous attention. None of them realized Hiro was watching them. Another pulse, another sensation. The circle was smaller, but heavily detailed and placed Hiro on the edge. Ino was breathing nervously, as Naruto unintentionally placed his hand on hers. Sakura deeply paid attention to expressions written on their faces. The fourth person had a spiky ponytail- likely Shikamaru as Sakura's and Hinata's teammate. He sat the most comfortably, legs crossed and eyes shut. Occasionally opening them for a quick scan of his surroundings, entertaining the views before him like the first chapter of a story yet to prove its value.

"Hiro?" He looked at Hinata.

"Did you see them?" Hiro whispered. Hinata nodded. A well-timed check, which Hiro paid without question from Hinata, amidst their awkward silence helped prevent an accident from tipping their new knowledge to the spies. The rustling outside grew louder. No longer did Hiro or Hinata need to use their sensory jutsu to read their obnoxious movements- or hear crudely loud comments. Grabbing her coat, they left the restaurant.

The walk home was pleasant. Quiet, with a touch of a gentle breeze kissing the night's youth. When they arrived at the Hyuga compound, two clansmen were waiting outside.

"Thank you for the date tonight", Hinata said. "It was fun." Attitude polite as can be, maintaining eye contact and reluctant smile.

"I'm glad Ino helped me", Hiro said. "I learned plenty spending time with you." Hinata giggled. Even with the serious face, he genuinely cared enough to reach out to someone else for advice. She leaned in closer to him, far enough to not be in trouble, yet close enough only he could hear.

"I'm not sure how I feel, but I'm glad you confessed to me", Hinata whispered. "I've been doubting the idea that anyone could like me."

"I don't have feelings for you", Hiro whispered back. Hinata's face turned pale. After all the effort and time spent this night, nothing was different. Nothing changed for the betterment of her life. No boy wished to sweep her off her feet, no matter how callous or serious demeanor they may carry. "Naruto likes you. He thinks you're too perfect and unapproachable." No words froze Hinata in place since the news of her mother's death. Her skin turned white as snow, while her eyes desperately searched the light of the stars above. Tiny drops of sweat appeared on the back of her neck. She took a step back to look at Hiro's completely serious demeanor. No part of him was lying. "I dislike him at times, but he helped me train and probably will again once he stops being upset over our date. You're always quiet and polite. Far more approachable than any of the other girls in our class. It's the least I could do. After all, if you are willing to go on a date with me, it's a guarantee for him." Naruto liked her. Hiro was genuine, but his motivation was repayment. Asking a girl on a date for helping out with training feels like repaying a debt a hundredfold. For Hiro, it felt easy. It flowed naturally. He didn't fear being rejected for a second, for the sake of his teammate.

"Why are you training to become stronger?" Hinata asked. "Do you want to become the hokage?"

"I want to avenge my clan and rebuild it", Hiro said. "And I want to protect Konoha with all my might. After losing one family, I refuse to lose anyone else I care about."

"Your friends must mean a lot to you", Hinata murmured. "Your goals are all based on people you care about."

"Of course, Hinata", Hiro said. "I hope I can count you as my friend too. I enjoyed myself. We should hang out again." Hiro placed his hand forward, reaching out to shake her hand. Her grip was tender, with soft hands. A devout gentleness placed in the heart of a gifted shinobi. Hinata did not utter another word. Unintentionally moving the girl's heart with a stroke of luck, but he meant what he said, even when he doesn't understand his own words. Breaking away the charcoal surrounding her heart, afraid of being vulnerable despite being her soul's river current. Friendships can be founded on love, humor, or trust, but Hinata knew authenticity in the face all of the confusion was the quality which laid the foundation of Hiro's bonds. Moot point compared to the fact she couldn't grasp the possibility of Naruto seeing her out of impossibly out of reach. Many waves crashed into the ocean of her mind, contemplating the power of emotions and her role as a shinobi. Sleep would be the best cure for the hormonal anxiety springing within. Hinata was escorted back inside by the two clansmen as the date closed.

"What the hell, Hiro?" Naruto shouted. "Why were you whispering to her closely? It looked like you were going to kiss." The other three followed quickly behind him.

"Thanks for blowing our cover", Ino said.

"You're reading too much into things, Naruto", Shikamaru said.

"Don't worry, Naruto", Hiro said. "She knows I don't like her. I only went on a date to prove it is possible." Naruto's eyes perked up.

"Never do that again", Naruto demanded. "And thanks… I know you didn't intend to piss me off."

"Ready to train tomorrow?" Hiro asked. "My body has acclimated a fraction. I'm eager for sparring practice." Naruto extended a fist bump out, met with the callous knuckles of Hiro.

"Sounds good", Naruto replied. "I'm going to bed now."

"That's it?" Sakura asked. "You don't want to know the details? Learn about her." Naruto shook his head, facing his home. The boy's hair was ill groomed, like a child who went months without a haircut garnered in a single night.

"I want to get to know her myself", Naruto said, waving goodnight.

"Did you learn anything useful, Hiro?" Ino asked. Poorly tempered eagerness overshadowed by the notebook and pencil in her hand.

"Hinata's very intelligent", Hiro said. "Thinking of ways to perfect my own technique for me." Shikamaru laughed lazily, while Ino and Sakura growled like kittens.

"Was training all you talked about?!" Ino yelled. She hit him; not hard nor soft. Enough to leave a pink mark underneath the thick head of hair. "Idiot."

"We talked about how great moms are", Hiro said. Ino exhaled a passive aggressive sense of relief. Nothing else was to be said. He had no intentions of letting his revelation be known. Yet the date changed him. Passing through him was the memories of his mother, spurred on by the recollection of his heart. Vulnerability, gentleness, and intelligence. They weren't the first qualities he thought of when it came to his mother, but they shined through experiences like the sun at midday. Impossible to stare without a longing pain to grasp which was impossible. Mom's love their children with hugging arms with the height of the mightiest mountain and depth of purest oceans.

Xxx

Lunch time once more. Another tasteless bento filled with nutrients. Naruto sat next to Hiro, ass covered in more water from lightly wet grass than the workout, and eating a meal Sakura had delivered a few minutes before. Loud chomping and crunching.

Naruto, dependent on his own training schedule, worked out and practiced at his own three days of the week Monday, Wednesday, and Friday, while spending them with Hiro Tuesday, Thursday, and Saturday. Although it only came out after Hiro seriously pried into Naruto, forcing him to admit their workouts were far too easy and most of his soreness was either feigned or from his actual workouts. Only during interval training did Hiro not seem completely behind Naruto. However, Naruto was still insistent to train with Hiro regularly, as he needed a sparring partner.

"It was cocky of you to think you would get away with working out and barely trying", Hiro said.

"I would have been fine", Naruto replied. Knowing him, it's quite possible that's the truth. The boy never ran out of stamina.

Hinata's advice echoed into Hiro's mind as he picked up a mini tomato with a pair of chopsticks. His technique, which he had never thought to name, was a gentle shockwave detecting earthquakes in chakra- measuring the potency, frequency, and location. Each bite was a new tug on the world around him. Several days passed before Hiro truly grasped the essence of his technique by questioning the foundation's sensory images. Obito was still away, and each of the days Naruto trained with him a girl or two would bring Naruto lunches. Yet, eating lunch with the big mass of chakra next to him was the key to developing the realization and fully assimilating the sensory jutsu.

The common person knows of the five basic senses: sight, hearing, smell, taste, and touch. A sensory ninjutsu is meant to expand on one of the basic sensations, typically sight or touch. What if the sensor wasn't expanding a single sense, but all of them at once in order to form as an entirely different sensation? Sensing chakra and perceiving reality through the definition of chakra is different than sight. Green isn't green. There is no green. Chakra changes color depending on the nature of the one who uses it is, but that is a means for the eye to understand the storm transforming of the fluidly bending energy. In the natural flow of chakra, everything is different. Naruto is a mass of chakra, but how does he know it is Naruto without the use of his other senses? Living beings and certain objects act as mediums for the chakra. Chakra is chakra, but Naruto contorts the chakra into a likeness which can only resemble him.

Nature, people, and objects all process chakra differently, if the process can even be used. For objects, such as rocks devoid of life, reflecting chakra might be more accurate. Like light shining from the sun, when it hits an object the light changes. Chakra is similar in this manner. The only way to understand grass is grass is to learn the common means of process or reflection. Flowing with chakra through the world. The grass is grass because people see the grass, are told it's grass, and then develop the word as a place holder for shape, texture, color, and sight of grass and contextualize it with more words with attachments of their own placeholders. Dead grass is different than green grass, for the reason of the first word. The sixth sense was like this. Processing words yet to be realized. Hiro no longer had difficulty missing books. Information overflowed in the world of chakra. Learning the sensory jutsu was more than learning a new way to perceive old senses better, and closer to learning an entirely undiscovered language with the old senses acting as translators until the alphabet was formed. Once the alphabet was made, words could be formed voluntarily. Phonetically spelling words were no different than sensing a never before discovered object unknown to the translating senses. Minor errors occur but led him on the right track to developing a fully functioning vocabulary.

When Hiro tugged his chakra into the area, the process of reading, over time it turned into throwing the likeness of a bucket of water in a lake or river. Depending on how much water is gathered, the shape of the container, and direction of the toss the results can vary. Splashing water was like reading. The words and books are always there, as with the lake, but only upon sending out his chakra into the system could the book be opened and began to be read. The jutsu was wonderful. Now it only needed a name, and every waking moment until master would be devoted to its growth.

Another technique would be beneficial still. The enjoyment and taxing feeling of reading was the same as processing the information from the jutsu but left much to be desired. No great story was told by casting the sense to perceive a fork. Stories of heroes are what he missed, but he could not afford to miss training. Must be a way to use an illusionary clone to retain its first-hand experiences. Embarking on training to master his sensory jutsu, he developed a new goal to live slightly selfishly and unmotivated by living two lives at once. If he could not be lazy with one life, he could afford to be a snail with the second.

"Ready to start sparring?" Naruto asked.

"Definitely", Hiro said.

Xxx

Three months passed. Team four was outside the hokage's office, awaiting their next mission. The wood floor was well kept, albeit from relatively frequent replacement upkeep.

"Come in", the hokage's voice said. Kagami Uchiha, the third hokage. He looked like an elderly Obito, with thin and softer hair. A kinder man than even his chakra dictates. A loving aura came off his deathly fierce chakra. Not that the technique could accurately depict emotions, although it could. If emotions could influence the chakra's medium, then there's no reason to doubt the possibility, yet it was the one task far exceeding the grasp of the jutsu. "How does team four feel?"

"Good, old man", Naruto said. "We can do anything." Obito flicked the back of Naruto's head.

"We're in tip-top shape, Lord Hokage", Obito declared. "What do you need from us?"

"There's a delicate matter only your team can succeed in", Kagami said. "A B-ranked escort mission to the village hidden in the mist. Are you up to the task?" Obito looked to his three students. Ino was composed. Any insecurity here could not be shown in front of Naruto. Naruto wore his heart on his sleeve, excited and wide eyed at the prospect. His gaze turned towards Hiro, reading his breath and composure.

"Are you ready?" Obito asked.

"Yes, I've mastered the yomuzuku technique", Hiro replied. "I know it inside and out. Any future discoveries would take years."

"Yomuzuku", Obito said. "Excellent. I'm glad you finally named it. How do you feel physically?"

"Sore", Hiro said. "But not that much." Obito continued to eye his student up and down. For a split second, it felt like the sharingan might activate. Naruto and Ino both stood silent, examining the examiner before them.

"We'll take the job", Obito said.

"Excellent", Kagami said. "Now about the mission. By 'your team', I meant you."

"Oh dear", Obito said. He quickly began to frown, as if knowing to expect the worst. "Who are we escorting?"

"Atsuko Kobayashi", Kagami said.

"Damn it", Obito said. "Do we really have to?" Kagami smiled with a cruel laugh.

"Yes, you already agreed", Kagami said. "She only tolerates you. You must go. If you think your team is ready, they can go too." Obito slouched over, defeated by words of rejected as if by Rin.

"Can I come in yet?" a girly voice said. "I'm tired of waiting for Obito! Where is he?! I want to talk to him!" The back door flung open. A young girl no older than team four's genin entered the room, with chocolate eyes and tucked raven hair, wearing a pink gem adorned yukata. "Obito!" She jumped and latched onto the man's waist, not budging an inch.

"Please let go", Obito asked.

"No", Atsuko said. She smiled proudly, like a tiny beast tamer. "Unless you want an incident between nations. You must always do as I say, or I'll tell on you." She tapped his nose with her finger. A disgusted groan let out from his mouth.

"No wonder why Rin won't date you", Naruto said.

"That's not entirely a joke, unfortunately", Kagami said. "Miss Kobayashi is the daughter of Akihiko Kobayashi, the Land of Water's feudal lord. Causing problems with her is asking for an international incident, and she's had a crush on Obito for years."

"You've got to be joking", Hiro said. "Even I know this is supposed to be a joke."

"It's not a joke", Obito responded. The girl finally jumped down.

"Who the hell are these people?" Atsuko asked. "I expected one on one time with Obito."

"These are my students, Atsuko", Obito said. "Please be nice to them. You can torture me, but please don't hurt them. They are accompanying us to protect you." Atsuko carefully examined each of team four's genin, praising Ino's hair and instantly recognized Naruto as the "cute" son of the fourth hokage.

"Who the hell are you though?" Atsuko asked Hiro, with a tender, straight laced smile. A devious and manipulative stare, preaching vulnerability but screaming torture.

"I'm Hiro Okada", Hiro said.

"Ok, entertain me", Atsuko said. Her exterior was domineering. Despite being the shortest one in the room, she had the mightiest presence and walked with pride. A cold shell could not be perturbed easily, but she refused to be placed in the hands of the unworthy. Obito was her protector. Naruto had the prestige to stand beside her. Ino had the beauty. All she needed left was a jester or a fool to laugh at for the journey home. He looked incompetent enough, white hair that practically looked dyed. Brown eyes with a demonic red tint. Crudely designed pink tattoos on his face. He was a dumbass. "Say something funny."

"Something funny."

"Oh, God damn it", Obito groaned out. Death and war would be upon them.

Xxx

A/N: I hope you enjoyed chapter 3! Let me know what you think. At times, I feel like Hiro's stupidity seems incredulous, but that it brings life to the character like Naruto did.

I'm not good at writing fluff, but I enjoy writing it. If you're wondering about ships, don't worry about anything being established. These are pre-teens/early teens so I think it's fun if their angst and fluff focus around friendships and crushes. But despite any of their potentially serious attitudes, nothing serious will happen.

Let me know what you think of the yomuzuku, the "read perception" sensory jutsu. Something might not be clear. If it's not, I'll edit the chapter to help it make more sense, or explain its practical use. Also, let me know what you think of this slightly different Hinata. A shy girl who never crushed on Naruto, who looked to her dead mother as she grew up. I like to hear people's thoughts on my twists of established characters. Most importantly, let me know what you would be expecting on this new mission to the Land of Water and the village hidden in the mist. Give me your predictions. I love to hear them.

Sorry for the long author's note. I love hearing from you guys. If you're new feel free to follow, favorite, and review. Have a nice day, guys :D


End file.
